Eyes Like Emeralds
by BabyBottlePop620
Summary: The story of Slytherin bad boy, Draco Malfoy, meeting Slytherin sweetheart, Ivy Strout. With eyes the most amazing shade of green, how could he ever resist? Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! So, I've been in such a Harry Potter mood lately, well actually probably more of a Draco Malfoy mood :P, but all of the Fanfics I've started never got finished! D; So, I decided to write one on an idea I've had for awhile! I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter and review with ideas or comments or anything your heart desires! I already have the first couple of chapters written for this so, please please please, review! The more you review the faster I'll upload I promise! And, I also promise to actually finish this story for you if you do decide to read this! I know, I'm just too kind ;D **  
**ENJOY! **  
**Oh, &amp; also, I am not J.K. Rowling so I unfortunately do not own a lot of the things in this story, except for a few! **  
**Oh, &amp; another thing! My chapters will usually be written in a character POV! Like this chapter is written in Draco's! **  
**Ok, now you can… ENJOY! **

**Draco POV**  
The crispness of orange and yellow leaves in the air along with the slight breeze coming from the Great Black Lake on the south side of the castle made for a lovely midday Thursday. The school year had just begun and everyone was finally beginning to get back into the swing of things back at Hogwarts, but for myself, that hadn't been a problem-I was putting muggles in their place upon arrival for my fourth year at the school.

I squinted as a small gust tussled my blonde hair, funny to think how the year prior my hair was too slicked back with copious amounts of gel to be moved by the most powerful tornado, now it felt soft as it lay against my forehead. That wasn't all that had changed about my appearance either, my skinny built had turned to solid muscle and I was taller than my mum now. Nonetheless, my personality remained the same- rude, cocky, and stubborn- just as it had been my first three years.

Unfortunately, the changes did not quit there. My father, Lucius Malfoy, had struck up a deal with the Parkinson family. I was to date their daughter in my year, Pansy. Just thinking of her made me shudder. Our families, both of pureblood and both having the most upmost respect for the Dark Lord, figured that forcing us to date would be the best way to prevent us from interacting with mudbloods. Upon hearing this I was furious that my family would think I'd even consider ever talking to a dirty blood nonetheless being involved with one romantically, but I could do nothing about the Pansy situation-if I ever doubted my father's wishes, there would be hell to pay.

Pansy, however, was absolutely ecstatic upon having to enter her fourth year at Hogwarts with me as her boyfriend, who also just so happened to be her childhood crush. I, on the other hand, despised her. She was the most conceited, pompous, annoying individual I have ever met. I tried not to let my disdain towards her show, but every now and again there'd be a slip up. She wasn't all that bad, I suppose, she was an easy hook up and that could always come in handy. She also acted absolutely oblivious to the other girls I hooked up with while we were 'dating' which was also a plus.

Students, including myself, were milling around the courtyard awaiting their next class. I slumped down on the stone bench I was occupying and yawned, bored. I looked around for someone I could play with.

A few minutes passed and the courtyard population began to dwindle down until I was the only one left. My next class was Potions and Professor Snape adored me, I had no reason to worry about tardiness. After waiting for awhile I was beginning to give up on my little conquest to have some fun before class when a redheaded boy in hand me-down clothes and 'the boy who lived' ran across the yard, obviously running late.

I smirked, "Potter and Weasley." I shouted across to them, they stopped in their tracks, "You do realize I missed you both so much over the summer holiday?"

Weasley looked at me obviously confused, "Really?"

"Eat slugs Malfoy" Potter sneered at me.

I reached into my robe, slowly removing my wand, "You know Potter, that's an awful way to speak to a friend." My wand was fully removed now, "Mobilicorpus!" I shouted at them. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and ran off, I thought my spell would've missed, but what I didn't notice was the person who ran through the courtyard a couple seconds after Harry and Ron ran off, my spell hit them full force levitating them off the ground for a couple of seconds before they plummeted hard to the cold, hard ground.

Just my luck, I was alone in the courtyard with a person I just injured and by now most definitely late to Potions class. I weighed my options of what I should do and decided to drop them off in the hospital wing acting as if I found them this way, I loved pretending to be a good person around the stupid people who ran this school. It also would be a good way to get Snape to forget my tardiness.

I approached the small limp body and realized I had hit a girl about my own age that was actually in Slytherin house too. Weird, I didn't recognize her; I make it a point to sniff out everyone in my house to see whether or not they were blood traitors. Maybe she was a first year, but she looked almost my age? Does Hogwarts have transfer students? I pushed these thoughts to the side and lifted her body into my arms. She was a small girl, but as I cradled her in my arms I unintentionally felt complimenting curves, she felt surprisingly nice, though I'd never admit it out loud. Her long, blonde hair trickled softly against my neck and her face looked smooth like porcelain.

I stopped admiring the stranger and started to make my way to the hospital wing. I had only made it down the corridor when I began to feel her move in my arms slightly. I gulped; nervous to come face to face with my victim, but the hospital wing was still a ways away. I propped her up against a wall and kneeled next to her, waiting expectantly.

Her head tossed and turned for a few seconds before she coughed softly into her small fist. Her eyes fluttered open, and stared straight into mine. I was taken aback at this. Her eyes, were the most brilliant shade of green, I had never seen a thing in my life quite like it. They were two perfect emerald orbs that twinkled ever so slightly. Not to mention the long black eyelashes encasing them. She blinked at me waiting for me to say something, and then she looked down at her wrist. I hadn't notice before, but from the fall she had a big bloody gash.

"Merlin's beard." I muttered softly.

She reached into her robe with her un-bloody hand and pulled out her wand, I watched in amazement, "Episkey." She said softly as she tapped the injury with her wand, I watched in amazement as it vanished. I looked at her, she looked at me. I faltered slightly before clearing my throat, "You okay?"

She nodded.

"You performed that spell quite well; you can't even tell there was ever anything there, no scar, nothing!"

She gave me a half smile, "My mother's a healer, I know tons of spells like that."

"That's brilliant," I smiled at her, "What was your name?"

"Ivy. Ivy Strout."

I extended my hand to shake, "I'm Dra-"

"Draco Malfoy. You're Draco Malfoy." She finished for me.

I was a little taken aback, but not by much. Everyone knew who I was at Hogwarts whether it was from my father or just from my notorious personality or maybe because every girl in the school adored me. "Yeah, I am. So, are you new here or-? Cause I haven't seen you around ever."

She faltered a little, "I've been in all of your classes since our first year, Malfoy…"

"What?" I heard myself say a loud, had she really? How did I not realize? I would've remembered those eyes. Or that silk looking hair. Or her soft skin…

I became so entranced in thought that I hadn't realize her begin to get up, she started to walk off, before I snapped out of it.

I ran after her and grabbed her wrist, turning back into my normal, rough self. "How dare you walk away from me like that? We hadn't finished our conversation, anyone ever teach you manners?"

She looked at me first, with a fire in her eyes, then down at her wrist that I still held tightly, her appearance softened and her cheeks turned pink, "Sorry…"

I let go of her wrist, confused by the sudden change in character. "No, it's fine. I, uh, just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean you hit the ground pretty hard. I don't know who shot that spell at you, but I mean I don't think they had intended it to be for you anyway…"

"Malfoy, you don't have to act dumb, I know it was you."

My mouth subconsciously parted a little at her bluntness, "No. Why would you think-?"

"Because you're a bully, Malfoy, everyone knows that." She blurted but, upon realizing what she said, shut her mouth, shook her head, and shrugged it off. "Now if you'll excuse me, you've already made me quite tardy for Potions class."

She pushed past me slightly and quickly sauntered off. I was stunned for multiple reasons. I was stunned that I had hit this girl with my spell meant for Potter &amp; Weasley, stunned at how nice she felt in my arms, stunned at her glowing green eyes, stunned at the fact I had never seen her before in my life, yet she had been in all of my classes while at Hogwarts, stunned at the audacity she had to call me a bully, really stunned at how much the insult I'd usually take for a compliment hurt my feelings, but most of all stunned I had let the bloody girl talk to me like that and get away with it.

I tried to shake all these feelings off and likewise began making my way to potions class. I wanted to see Ivy through my own eyes in this class. Maybe I could show her much of a bully I could really be. Ivy Strout had begun to dig her own grave in my book, but if she keeps looking at me with those damn eyes, I might have trouble shoveling the dirt on top of her…

**Hope you all enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment! Oh, and the picture for the chapter is of Ivy or of my vision of her! Thanks for reading guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **Hey guys, here's another chapter for you, I was kind of bummed I didn't get any love on my first chapter, but I'm still going to stick with this! I just got back from musical rehearsal and the whole time I was looking forward to uploading this! But, really though even if you comment that I'm the worst writer ever I will honestly take that into consideration and try to write a more enjoyable story! Also, this is my first time on QuoteV if you're reading this on there so I hope I'm doing everything okay! So yeah message me, comment me, I don't care just talk to me guys- I'm lonely :P **

**Disclaimed :D**

**Ivy POV**  
Draco Malfoy entered the dark, dingy classroom Professor Snape taught Potions class in, three minutes after I did. He barged in quite disruptively causing a pause in the class and everyone to turn and look at him- he smirked obviously enthused with the attention his dramatic entrance received.

Professor Snape cleared his throat, "Mr. Malfoy, so glad you could join us."

"Absolutely, sir" Draco said matching Snape's sarcastic tone; he walked over to his table of Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. Pansy was annoyingly giggling at Draco- I personally thought she looked like a pig when she laughed.

"I hope you'll be just as ecstatic about joining Miss Strout for detention tonight after supper, tardiness is something I don't tolerate, I'm sure you know that by now Draco."

Draco took his seat and obediently nodded at Snape, "Sorry, sir."

I furrowed my brow, upset because I had thought I had gotten away with being late. I glared at Malfoy, but he didn't spare me a glance. That's how it usually was, you see, he was always in his own little world, until he needed someone to mess with, then he wouldn't leave you alone.

The rest of Potions was positively boring and uneventful; all I could think about was how much I was going to dread this detention with a person who had no idea I existed until half an hour ago.

Despite the fact he didn't know me I felt I knew Malfoy pretty well for not having an exchange of words until today. I haven't had a class at Hogwarts without him and we were in the same house, not to mention I had a tiny crush on him during our first year. But, I was over it by our second year when I became completely infatuated with Theodore Nott, I don't feel like going into that now though-I wonder if Theodore knew who I was… Anyway though, rumor had it that Malfoy was currently dating Pansy Parkinson, but I was yet to see it with my own eyes. I was shocked upon hearing that, I don't know anyone who would want to date her, nonetheless Draco Malfoy. She was a huge snob.

Snape dismissed us, reminding me and Malfoy, again, about our detention later. This was the first time Draco had looked at me since the incident, but it ended as soon as it began; he quickly gathered his books and left the dungeon classroom.

I took my time gathering my belongings; it was nice having my last class of the day in the dungeon because the Slytherin common room was right next to it. I made my way to the stone wall concealing the common room, whispered the password, and made my way inside as it opened.

I sat on the leather black couch in front of the fireplace, hoping on finishing my schoolwork before dinner. I had found the common room to be quite cozy from the green and black color scheme and also very relaxing, because most of the time you were able to hear the waves of water from the Great Black Lake.

I had begun reading a page in one of my books when someone plopped on the couch next to me. I looked up to see the excited face of my youngest sister, Isadora.

Isadora had just started her first year at Hogwarts this term and she couldn't be more excited to be here. Unlike myself, Isadora was quite expressive and loud- it took a lot to get her out of a good mood. Not that I was shy though, I hated being called that, I just preferred to keep to myself that's all.

Isadora was my youngest sister, but other than her I had 2 brothers, and 1 other sister. My other younger brother, Isaac, was in his 2nd year, he was the smartest of us all. Next, my older sister, Ingrid, she was a 5th year; she tries to act older than she actually is sometimes. And, finally, my oldest brother, Ignatius, we were the closest out of everyone; I went to him with everything.

I closed my book and smiled at my smallest sister, "What's up?"

Her soft, blonde hair fell in her eyes-like myself, all of my brothers and sisters had blonde hair, but for some reason I was the only one with green eyes, all of theirs were brown- she quickly wiped the hair away, "Do you think that maybe after dinner you can finally teach me how to play wizards chess? Pleaaasseeeeee?"

She looked at me expectantly, I sighed knowing I couldn't, "I'm sorry Issy, but Professor Snape gave me a detention after dinner…"

I waited for her expression to turn sad, but it never did. She giggled, "Oh, that's okay! We can play tomorrow maybe or even the next day!"

"Detention?" the deep voice that belonged to Ignatius questioned.

I nodded, "I didn't mean to be, but I was late for potions today."

He sat on the couch next to us, "Why?"

I sighed, "It's kind of a long story," he looked at me expectantly, I continued, "Well, I was already running late as it was… But, someone accidentally hit me with a spell and knocked me out for a bit, but I woke up right away and used the Episkey spell on the gash in my wrist and made it to class as if nothing had ever happened…" I tried to make the situation sound the least worrisome, Ignatius always tended to take things too seriously, just like our father.

"Who hit you?" He said examining both of my wrists.

I giggled quietly as he inspected them, "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Ivy, who hit you? If someone is messing with you I'll take care of it, you know you can tell me these things right? You could've gotten hurt. I'm not about to let someone almost injure you and get away with it." He pressed.

I didn't know what to say when, "Oh, Ig, stop you're worrying, Ivy can take care of herself." Ingrid said, joining the conversation along with Isaac close behind her.

"She doesn't need to take care of herself, I'm the older brother for a reason, and I'm supposed to look out for you guys."

I smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down, "You do look out for us, and it's very much appreciated."

Thankfully preventing the conversation from continuing Isaac intervened, "It's just about time for supper, don't you think?"

We all nodded and made our way down to the Great hall. As per usual, my siblings and I sat all in the same general area of the long Slytherin table. I sat in between two girls in my house I usually studied with, I hated to admit it, but after being her for two years already, I was yet to make any lifelong friends. It came to my brothers and sisters with ease, but as for me it was like pulling teeth. I had honestly tried too, but nothing's ever come off it.

I looked down the Slytherin table, just out of curiosity. The first person I spotted was Theodore Nott, my crush from second year that was still inevitably there. He just seemed so friendly and not to mention he was also undeniably handsome. As if he had felt me watching him we made direct eye contact. He smiled slightly at me and gave me a small wave I returned it timidly before he looked away. My insides were screaming- that smile and wave we shared had just felt so genuine; I wanted desperately to talk with him.

I continued my gaze down the table. It immediately stopped when I had locked eye contact with none other than the person who was responsible for the incident earlier, Malfoy. But, his eyes seemed like something was off, he looked angry almost, he looked as if he had been staring my way for quite awhile. I blinked causing him to realize I had caught him. I watched as he turned quickly to Pansy who was sitting next to him, he whispered something, causing her to laugh hysterically. I turned away quickly, curious as to what he had said.

I continued eating slower than before, trying to waste as much time as possible before I had to attend detention. Considering the little encounter me and Malfoy just had, it felt like we had a long night ahead of us.

**AN: Yay! Thanks for reading guys! :D Next chapter will be longer, promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to a beautiful, inspiring woman who loved the art of writing, thank you for being such a wonderful, positive person in my life, you weren't just my director, but you were also a great friend who will be truly missed. Heaven gained the most beautiful of angels, RIP 3 **

**Disclaimed.**

**Draco POV **

I made my way down to mine and Strout's detention with Snape a few seconds after I had noticed she left the Great Hall. For some reason my attention would not focus on anything but her the entire supper. Most especially after I had seen her little exchange with Theodore Nott- I had clenched my hands so tight upon seeing it my knuckles turned pure white, I still don't know why I reacted that way, but right after that we had made direct eye contact that I had to force myself to break.

**(flashback) **"Is it just me or did Nott get more obnoxious than he was a year prior?" I said to Pansy.

In return, she laughed her disgusting, phlegmy laugh. I turned towards Crabbe &amp; Goyle, disgusted by her, "And what's the deal with that Strout girl?"

"Which one?" asked Crabbe across from me, I didn't know there was more than one?

"Um, the one in our year." I tried to specify.

"You mean, the hot one?" Goyle laughed earning an eye roll from Pansy and a slap on the head by me.

"They're all hot." Crabbe remarked.

Pansy scoffed, "You do know one of them is a first year?"

Crabbe shrugged.

"You're a pig." She rolled her eyes, "And besides Ivy Strout isn't even anything special, her yucky eyes give me the creeps."

"HOW?" I accidentally blurted loud enough for half of the Slytherin table to turn and look at us, including the very own subject of conversation.

I faked a cough, "Sorry, I choked…" I tried changing the subject, "But, I mean has she always been around? I could've sworn I've never heard of her until this year, nonetheless her entire family.

"You've never heard of the Strout family?"

I shook my head.

Pansy scoffed, "I'm surprised Draco, they're really awfully similar to your family."

Goyle stepped in, "Yeah, they're a pretty well known pureblood family in the wizarding world. Iris Strout, her mum, is a well known healer and her father, Ignus Strout Is rumored to be an Unspeakable at the ministry, but no one really knows for sure."

I was confused on why I knew so little on the Strout family history, I made note to make sure to ask Strout herself about it later on.

The rest of dinner I kept quiet, not wanting to be questioned much on why I was suddenly so interested in someone besides myself.

**(Unflashback) **

"Mr. Malfoy, so glad you could make it." Professor Snape drawled as I entered his classroom, he was being a bloody asshole towards me lately, "I was just telling Ms. Strout about the task I assigned to you both, I'm sure she wouldn't mind reiterating for you."

Strout nodded, not looking up from the ground.

"Excellent. If you need me I'll be in my office. _Alohamora." _he whispered as he tapped his wand to a door, "On second thought… don't need me." He said before disappearing into the room.

Ivy walked over to the Potions storage door without saying a word. I followed after her, "So, are you going to tell me what we have to do or am I supposed to figure this out on my own?"

"Alphabetize."She mumbled, taking potions off the shelf.

Why was she acting like this? I was utterly annoyed. "Look at me."

"What?" She questioned not taking her eyes off the potions in front of her.

I put my hand on her shoulder, she tensed immediately, setting down the potion abruptly, "Look at me."

She tried to keep her voice study, "Please take your hand off of me…"

I kept my voice stern, "Look at me."

I could tell she was scared because as I said this her arm twitched ever so slightly.

She sucked in her breath and slowly lifted her eyes to mine. I felt sort of comforted, "Thank you."

She glumly smiled, I frowned, "What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

Her eyes blinked a couple of times before looking away, "What do you mean?"

I stopped myself, I just met this girl and I was questioning the way she was acting. Maybe this was just her personality and I hadn't realized, yet I still had the feeling she was holding off towards me.

I regained my composure and decided to resort to my normal tactics, "I mean, are you going to be able to get this all done by yourself?"

"Huh?" She shook her head confused, a light blonde whisp of hair falling in front of her face.

"If you honestly thought I was going to help you with this stupid job we're supposed to work on then you were bloodily mistaken."

"Oh…" She trailed off, "That's alright, I think I can handle it." She tucked the hair behind her ear, turned away and restarted stocking the shelf.

I blinked at how unexpected her response was to me, I put my hand back on her shoulder a little more assertive than before, she sucked a breath inward so hard it sounded like a gasp, she looked at me, her emerald eyes filled with fear, I stayed focused not letting them distract me, "Are you saying you don't think that_ I, myself,_ could handle it?

She shook her head fervently, "No, I- just- I"

"Why is it you're so terrified of me?" I asked turning her around to face me, refusing to take my eyes off of hers.

"I'm not, I, I-" She stuttered, I could feel her begin to shake lightly.

"Yes you are. Every time I get close you suck in your breath, every time I speak your eyes strain, you can't look me in the eyes, you won't speak to me, heck you're trembling right now and my hands are on your shoulders. What the bloody hell is wrong with you? I just met you today and you're already traumatized by me. I already had apologized for earlier, so, what is it?"

She stared at me, for a good ten seconds, before I noticed her lovely eyes had begun to water and her small pink lips turned to a frown.

My chest stung a little, but I pressed on, "Tell me."

When she didn't say anything and looked like she was about to burst, I pretended to have realized something, "Oh, I know what it is."

"You do?" She looked astonished.

I nodded, smirking to myself and saying in a somewhat mocking, "The little, green-eyed girl has a crush on me. That's it, isn't it? It all makes sense, that's how you knew who I was, that's why you wouldn't stop watching me at dinner, and that's the reason you're acting so god damn weird right now. I can't believe I hadn't realized sooner."

If she didn't look terrified before, she sure did now, "No, no-That's not-"

"Honestly Strout, I am completely flattered, but as I'm sure you already know, I do have a girlfriend." To keep my little act up I added, "And besides creepy, pathetic, stalker girls aren't really my type, even if they are pureblooded."

The look on her face made my chest pang again, I had no idea if any of what I had said had been true to her, but either way this would sure teach Strout a lesson and keep myself sane. Meeting her earlier today had since put me in a weird mood, I felt somewhat obsessed with her, and I hated it. I decided to blame my feelings on being pissed that Potter had gotten away from me earlier and on those green eyes; I almost wish I had never seen them. I figured the best way to get over this awful little funk would be to act towards her as I do to everyone else, as the same thing she had said herself about me earlier, a bully.

She still stared at me with a look of horror on her small face, I noticed my hands still on her shoulders and with them, pushed her back into the potions counter. She hit it harder than I intended, but she was okay nonetheless.

I felt wrong, but I knew this was what would be best. So, I gave her my signature smirk, "You ought to get back to work, now."

She turned around without a question, filing each potion into the cabinets from Amortentia to Wolfsbane. She hadn't said a thing or looked at me for the rest of the night which is exactly what I had wanted, I think.

**There's some irony in the fact the first potion sorted was Amortentia, lolol ;) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! I just got back from a long day of school &amp; musical practice, blah! But, now I'm home! I should probably be working on other things like homework and what not, but I really wanted to post for you all! For some reason it's snowing outside... #illinoisprobs! But, guess what guys! My favorite show ever comes on tomorrow night... AWKWARD ahhhh Matty Mckibben is love. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimed!**

**Ivy POV**

I sprinted out of the Potions classroom after detention as soon as Professor Snape had deemed me free. The last thing I wanted right now was to have to walk back to the Slytherin common room with Malfoy, even though it was only down the hall. I bit my lip as I ran down the dim lit hall holding back tears the entire way. I entered the common room to students studying and talking before bed I was afraid if anyone had said a thing to me I would burst so instead I ran into my dorm room. I collapsed onto my green sheet covered bed and let everything I held in come pouring out.

I sniffled to myself when there was a knock on my door, I ignored it, but the knock was persistent.

"Ives? It's me, Ingrid. Can we talk?" the voice of my eldest sister asked from the other side of the wooden door.

I was never one to disobey orders from anyone, it had been like that ever since I could remember, that's just how my parents raised me. So, I wiped my now puffy, red eyes and walked over to the door, opening it a crack.

I looked up to Ingrid who was looking down at me with a small frown on her face, "Yes?" I asked.

"May I please come in?"

I nodded, opening the door further to allow her access inside. Once she was in I closed it quickly, I didn't want anyone to see me this way. I was also raised to believe emotions should not exist, it was a given in pureblood society. If my parents had seen me cry I'd be banished to my room for the night with no supper.

My siblings, along with myself, however found this rule to be rubbish and were much more understanding when it came to emotionality, "What's the matter, Ivy? How was your detention?"

I shrugged not really sure what to say. "I can't help you if you can't tell me what's wrong, you know." Ingrid said with a knowing grin.

I opened my mouth to a bunch of jumbled word vomit, "Well Draco Malfoy knocked me out before potions class with a spell, but it wasn't intended for me it was intended for Potter, but instead it hit me and I passed out for a bit. But, I woke up right away and I only had a small bloody mark so, I used the Episkey spell mum taught us. And then Malfoy was talking to me and he didn't even know who I was even though we've had every bloody class together and so I was upset with him and called him a bully since he had hit me and all and then I had made it to potions late and Snape assigned detention to me and Malfoy and I just served it and now Malfoy thinks I have a crush on him, but I don't, I really, really don't, but he's probably going to tell the whole school I do and then Nott will find out and then the smile he gave me at dinner will mean nothing!" I burst into tears at the end of my rambling not really sure if anything I had said had made any sense.

I felt so childish and dumb, but despite this Ingrid rubbed my back in a maternal way. "Well, from my understanding, Draco Malfoy is a foul git that you need to either ignore or stand up to better. I mean calling him a bully was a good start, but you need to be meaner especially if you want to convince people you don't have a crush on him and if you don't want him to bother you anymore."

I sighed, "I wish it could be that easy, Ing."

"Why can't it?" She furrowed her brow.

"Because! Father and mum would be so upset to hear I wasn't following the rules of a young pureblood woman! If they found out I was being disrespectful they probably won't invite me home during the winter holiday!"

Ingrid rolled her brown eyes, "Those rules mum and dad have drilled into our minds our rubbish Ivy don't you realize? That's not how to become a well-rounded, pureblooded woman, it's how to become an emotionless robot! Besides, they would never find out about anything because none of us would tell them because we all think their rules are stupid, even Ignatius does! Do not even think for a second you have to lower yourself to become a drone like our mother. Be your own person Ivy, that's what we all are trying to do, you'll be happier I promise you that."

I took in all of Ingrid's words both a little shocked and a little renewed. The way of life I had found myself trying as hard as I could to follow was complete garbage. I was furious with myself for believing this was the path of life I was supposed to take, but I was also excited. I felt a little daring, I could go out now not afraid of talking to someone. I could have emotions, maybe I would finally have a friend.

I looked at Ingrid and smiled, throwing my arms around her, "Thank you!"

She laughed, "Honestly, what would you do without me?" She got up, "I have to go finish my Dark Arts homework, I'll be in my room."

She left, and suddenly my sadness and tiredness from before was gone. I felt excited so, instead of turning in for the night, I decided to go down and hang out in the common room.

**Draco POV**

After mine and Strout's detention I had decided to go on a walk to clear my head. I had felt positively horrible about how I treated her this past hour. Though, we hadn't spoke besides at the beginning of the hour, I could see clearly I had upset her. I thought about maybe telling her to forget about what I had said to her after our detention, but she ran out too fast for me to catch up. The walk I went on allowed me to do a lot of thinking and for once, I had pondered that maybe I had done the wrong thing to Strout.

I had just met the poor girl today and I basically scarred her physically and emotionally. She really hadn't deserved that. Besides when she had called me a bully she had been nothing but quiet and obedient towards me. I really didn't want her to think my rough demeanor could ever be somewhat soft, but I had felt like I should talk to her again.

I entered the Slytherin common room determined to let Ivy Strout know she wasn't on my bad side, but instead I was greeted by something I wish I had never seen.

**IVY POV**

I entered the common room only to be disappointed. It looked like everyone had already gone to bed! I sighed, still not tired, instead I sat on the leather black couch by the glowing fire place. I rested my head on my hand when I heard footsteps coming from the entrance to the boy's dormitory. I looked over as a tall shadow appeared to be entering the room, I discovered that it belonged to none other than Theodore Nott. My heart fluttered slightly as we made eye contact.

He smiled at me, "Ivy Strout." He walked over sitting next to me on the couch, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

I giggled softly at his politeness, "I couldn't sleep."

"What a coincidence, neither could I!" He draped his arm over the couch, his face looked calm, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, I just got back from detention."

"Ah, with Snape &amp; Malfoy, right? So sorry to hear, I'm sure it was an utter drag."

I nodded, "It really was. Malfoy made me do everything, I guess that isn't very shocking to hear though."

Nott smiled, "Typical. He's a good for nothing scum, that guy. I'd love to show him his place one day, that ought to teach him."

I was a little taken aback by Nott's aggression towards Malfoy. I mean, yeah, Malfoy had his moments, but had he really been that awful? I didn't really know what to say so I just gave Nott a small smile.

In response he rubbed his knuckles against my cheek, they felt rough against my petite, soft face, but I figured it was alright because this is what I had wanted in the first place. He ran his hands through my hair and slowly inched his way closer to me. I took a nervous breath, because I think I knew what was about to happen next. Nott was about to take my first kiss. This felt wrong, I had just started talking to Nott today. This entire moment didn't feel at all romantic and I wanted out. I was trying to think of an escape when I heard more footsteps. With Nott's hand still rubbing my face we looked over to the common room entrance to be greeted by none other than an un-amused Draco Malfoy.

**Draco POV **

All thoughts of before immediately vanished when I entered the common room to see Theodore Nott with a look of hunger on his face and an awkwardly scared Ivy. My knuckles turned white again as I clenched my fists, this had to be put to a stop.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite people?" I smirked.

Nott removed his hand away from Ivy's face and I had already felt somewhat accomplished, "Bug off Malfoy."

"But, why would I do that? I'd miss the show." I said as I walked closer to the couch they both occupied.

"What show?" Nott asked matching my gaze.

"Your show, Nott. The one where you try to get every Slytherin pureblood girl to go to bed with you, you know you can't even try to deny that now can you?"

Nott looked at Strout, "That isn't true, I-" He tried to explain himself.

"Oh, give it a rest Nott. Strout here is smart enough to know better than to have done anything with you anyway."

Strout stood up from the couch trying to counter me, "And what about you, Malfoy? What about all of the girls you've slept with?"

I smirked, "I don't kiss and tell. Besides, at least the girls I go with are at least attractive, unlike you who is willing to shag anyone with a pulse."

Nott huffed and stormed off, I had clearly won the battle.

Strout looked at me, I awaited what she had to say expecting her to be furious I had made her little crush run away, but instead she got up off the couch and stood in front of me.

Her green, emerald eyes met mine, "Thank you." She touched my bicep lightly like a feather brushing over my skin before turning around and walking straight into the girls dormitory.

I watched after her in awe. There was no denying she was beautiful, I couldn't ignore it especially when everyone had so obviously knew she was as well, though I could never admit that aloud. I shook my head trying to remove any thoughts of Ivy Strout. However, I couldn't let her beauty and sparkling eyes distract me, I was still Draco Malfoy after all and I wasn't willing to play nice with anyone, even if the smallest of touches from them had still continued to leave me covered in goose bumps.

**AN: Yay! I hope you enjoy! As always, please read, favorite, comment, etc. It'll really make my day! Also, I was wondering if maybe I should take a break from uploading more chapters and rewrite the previous ones? I don't know, but please let me know your opinion is on this cause I'll do what you guys want! Anywho, Thanks for reading :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yawn, I am so sleepy today D: But, it's Easter weekend! I'm so excited; Easter is my favorite holiday ever! So, none of you let me know whether or not I should continue on with this story or rewrite the first couple of chapters, as of now, I'm going to carry on with the story, but if I reread it and see something I might have to change some stuff up, but I'll let y'all know! Ok well I don't have too much to say today so, enjoy!**

**Disclaimed!**

**IVY POV**

I awoke from my slumber suddenly as the realization that I had overslept washed through me. I groaned loudly, partly because I was the only one left in the dormitory. I got dressed in my robes and used a quick spell to get the knots out of my light blonde hair. It dawned on me that I had just about missed breakfast causing me to groan once again as my stomach quietly rumbled. I was just about to sprint down to the dining hall when I noticed a small plate with a bright, red apple and fresh croissant resting on. Attached there was a note,

_Sorry, it's not a lot._

_I noticed you weren't at breakfast this morning._

And, that's all it had said, it wasn't even signed. I was somewhat in awe that someone noticed my absence at breakfast and had cared enough to bring me food. It wasn't from any of my siblings, I couldn't recognize the handwriting, but at the moment I could care less who it was from as I stuck a piece of warm croissant in my mouth.

I finished the croissant quickly, I figured it was about time to get to Charms class so, I decided to eat the apple on the way there. It was a very red, plump apple, even though all the food served at Hogwarts was top of the line, this apple had looked carefully picked, like it was the best one on the table.

I had basically ran all the way to charms class, making it just in time with barely any seconds to spare. When I entered the classroom all of the tables were full except for the very last one in the back which wasn't being occupied by anyone, I sat there. Everyone was sitting in their seats waiting expectantly for Professor Flitwick to begin today's lesson, but suddenly the door creaked open. I had thought I was the last student to arrive, but as I turned to look at the newcomer it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

He looked relieved that Flitwick had not noticed his tardiness, I don't know what Malfoy would have done having detention without someone to do the work for him. I rolled my eyes, I was still upset about the way he had treated me at our detention. He kept getting upset at me even though I hadn't said a thing. I thought my lack of talking would've only made our detention easier, but I was way wrong. He honestly had no reason to be mad at me in the first place, he was the one who hit me with a spell causing us both to be late causing us both detentions. Plus, his personality was completely bi-polar, one second he's squeezing my shoulders making fun of me because he thinks I have a crush on him, and the other second he's saving me from my awkward encounter with Nott last night.

Considering there were no other open tables, Malfoy took the spot directly next to me. He brushed against me and I stiffened, I didn't want to make any sudden movement's to encourage his theory that I wanted to snog him. I decided to pretend he wasn't even there the entire period, I also promised to myself that if he ever spoke to me like he did the other night in the Potions storage room I would defend myself.

I looked around the rest of the room and accidentally locked eyes with Pansy Parkinson who was giving me a dirty look from across the room, if she didn't look like she was about to trample me I would've offered her my seat, but I kept my mouth shut and looked away right away.

Professor Flitwick instructed us that we would be working out of the text book today. I went to grab mine and realized that in my rush this morning I had left it in my dorm. I busied myself with dipping my quill into the ink and writing my name extra slow onto my paper, since we had to buy our own books it wasn't like I could ask for an extra. I didn't want Flitwick to see I had forget my book, I could be at risk for a second detention. I turned in my chair trying to make it look like I was working, but It was no use.

When the small man finally turned his back I began to look around desperately for something I could do to get my work done. Malfoy must've sensed my scrambling because he nudged me lightly. I looked over to him ready to mouth an apology, but instead something happened that would've surprised anyone. Draco hadn't nudged me because of my excessive moving around; once I turned to him he placed his Charms book between me and him so we were both able to read the page.

My mouth parted slightly, I was shocked… Draco Malfoy was helping me out, again! I didn't know what to do, I looked around, and no one had seen the exchange, but me. I waited for him to look at me so I could thank him, but he never did.

So, instead, as quietly as possible I leaned in clothes to his ear and whispered, "Thanks."

He flinched slightly, but other than that ignored me as if it never happened.

I started the assignment now thanks to Malfoy's act of kindness, but what he just did had distracted me. I tried thinking of logical reasons for why he had helped me out twice in a row. I figured maybe he had helped with Charms because I was distracting him while looking for a book, but I couldn't put my finger on why he saved me from Nott.

Speaking of Theodore Nott, I looked over to him. He was working intently on his classwork, but almost as if he had sensed my gaze he looked up at me. He smiled at me and despite last night, I still found it very handsome. I returned the smile politely and he mouthed the words, "Can we talk?" to me.

I paused for a quick second somewhat reluctant, but I nodded anyway. He flashed me another grin before returning to his paper.

I decided to get back to my paper as well, but as my eyes returned to the book I felt someone burning a hole in my head. I looked over to Malfoy, his eyebrows were scrunched together as he looked into my eyes, he look betrayed, he shook his head then returned to his work. Inwardly I sighed, not really sure what was meant by that.

Once Charms class was over Malfoy got out of the classroom as fast as he could, Pansy tried to chase after him it made me chuckle at how desperate she looked to catch up. I waited by the door for Nott, once we were out of the classroom we sat on a bench down one of the hallways.

"Hey." He smiled.

I smiled in response not really sure where this was going.

"Ah, Look, Ivy, I wanted to apologize for the other night. I didn't mean to come on so strong towards you, I just think you're a real cool girl not to mention very beautiful too. I was hoping we could maybe start over, as friends?" He said hopefully.

I contemplated this, impressed by the fact he realized he had come on strong, "I'd like that."

"Cool! Me too!" He smiled excitedly before saying, "Oh, and about what Malfoy said…"

I shook my head, waving it away, "Don't worry about it, I didn't peg you as that type of guy anyway."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Yeah? What kind of guy did you have me pegged as then?"

I felt my cheeks turn red not sure what to say, "Ummm."

He chuckled, "You can tell me later. I've gotta go, but I'd love to sit with you at dinner tonight?"

I nodded and he smiled again before leaving.

I got up and started down the hallway, somehow I ended up In an empty corridor, but I decided to take it anyway.

I walked fast, creeped out by the fact I was her alone, when I heard more footsteps. For some reason this made me pick up my pace faster, but the sound of another's footsteps was hot on my trail. I thought about running when a voice I knew all too well shouted, "Hey Strout, wait the bloody hell up!"

**AN: Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Guys, I just ate a lot of food and I feel huge, but Happy Easter! Just thought I should share with you all my current feelings, lololol. I don't have very much to say today, so enjoy the chapter :D**

**Disclaimed!**

**Draco POV **

"Hey Strout, wait the bloody hell up!" I shouted down the vacant hallway at the small girl who was practically sprinting down it. As my words left my mouth she froze. She turned slowly towards me, her emerald eyes meeting my grey.

When she saw me she looked somewhat relieved, I walked towards her. "Who were you running from?"

She shrugged, "No one particularly… I just got a little freaked walking down this hall alone."

I was taken aback by her use of more than one syllable. "Oh, very well…" I said not really sure what to do.

She crinkled her forehead confused at my tone, but waved it off saying, "Hey, I don't know if you heard me in class, but thank you for sharing your book with me, I had a rough start this morning."

My attitude changed quickly, "You better not even somewhat think you can tell anyone about that, I was just annoyed by your constant moving, I wasn't trying to help you."

She shrugged, "Nonetheless, it was very kind."

"It meant nothing." I said coldly.

She winced, "Malfoy about what you said at our detention, I honestly don't have a crush on you. I wouldn't want to jeopardize your relationship with Pansy, I swear. She already dislikes me enough, especially after Charms. Please don't tell anyone that."

I advanced towards her backing her into a wall, "And why not? You don't want your little boyfriend, Nott to find out?"

"No, I-"She started, but I cut her off.

"Don't think I didn't see you and him during class today."

She shook her head, "He apologized for the other night, and he's not a bad guy."

I was so close to her, my stomach pressed into her side, my weight held her back against the stone wall. She made tiny movements against my body to get me to ease up, but I wasn't ready to be done with her.

"Strout, there is honestly not a girl in our school he hasn't fooled around with. He's going to hurt you. Don't you see I'm trying to help you? I don't 'help' people very often, but I figured you needed it."

"Why?" She rolled her eyes.

"Cause your weak," I smirked, "You're like a sad little puppy. You need someone like me looking out for you."

She bit her lip, her eyes half filled with what looked like sadness and anger, and in one swift movement with all of her might she shoved me off of her. If I wasn't so pissed off by this, I would've been somewhat impressed.

"Stay the hell away from me." She shouted at me.

I pinned her back against the wall, "You're going to regret this, you're going to wish you never done that." I snarled, my hands on the wall besides her head.

"You're foul." She growled back before kicking me straight in the shin and running off.

I was furious. Partly because of the pain in my leg, but also because the naive girl refused to listen to me even after everything I had done for her already, I brought her breakfast this morning for Merlin's sake! Everyone always listened to me and if she thought she could be an exception to that rule she was way wrong. I cracked my fists, ready to begin this war. I began to stalk off, but stopped suddenly as a sick feeling entered my stomach, almost as if it could sense her absence from me.

**Ivy POV**

I was completely infuriated as I ran off to shelter myself inside the library. How dare Draco Malfoy say any of that to me, he barely knows me. I have honestly tried nothing but to be nice to the guy and now he has probably declared me Hogwarts enemy number one. I wanted to cry, but I refused to let any tears fall because of that imbecile.

I had distracted myself with studying all the way up until dinner. I gathered my things from the library and begun making my way down to the hall, a newfound sense of excitement to see Nott.

I sat in my typical spot being greeted by my siblings. I sat down filling my plate, but not touching any of it until Nott arrived.

He entered the hall and found me right away, smiling excitingly as he sat across from me. "I've been looking forward to this all day."

I nodded, "Me too!"

We talked about random things like class and what we did over the summer while we ate; it felt so nice to have someone to talk to for once.

Everything was going perfect when all of a sudden two unwelcomed guest sat on my right and left. I felt squished as Crabbe &amp; Goyle squeezed their ways into the small spot next to me.

"Ummmm…" I trailed off.

Nott was confused too, "Hey, guys, there's not a lot of room here, mind moving?"

Goyle grunted ignoring the both of us as him and Crabbe began to fill their plates. I looked down the table to see what the problem was with where they usually sat and was greeted by a smirk I was becoming way too familiar with.

Draco leaned against Pansy's side, his feet up on the space in front of him. He waved mockingly at me before chuckling to himself.

I turned back to Nott who instead of noticing the exchange between me and Malfoy was continuing with his meal.

"I'm not so hungry anymore. Want to come back with me to the common room?" I asked a hint of meaningless flirtation in my voice.

Nott dropped his silverware, making it clink against his plate; he wiped his mouth with his napkin before saying, "Absolutely!"

He practically sprinted out of the dining hall. I, however, took my time, strolling coolly past Malfoy holding his eye contact the entire time. The look he gave me made me smirk; "this little game we were playing could almost be fun." I thought as a new sense of confidence rode through me. I was excited to spend the rest of the night just talking to Nott and getting to know him, he'd definitely be able to take my mind off of Malfoy.

**Draco POV **

As soon as Strout and dim-witted Nott made their way out of the Great Hall I jumped out of my seat and began to make my way back to the common room as well. In my rush to crush Strout's little date I had forgotten about the nuisance squealing after me.

"Draaaaco! Where are you going? Why are you walking so fast! Wait upppp!"

Oh, yeah, I had almost forgotten I had a 'girlfriend'. I rolled my eyes, this relationship was the biggest joke I had ever seen. I felt nothing towards Pansy Parkinson except utter annoyance which is why I always tried my hardest to avoid her, but she always had a way of finding my whereabouts. I turned around, "What is it, Pansy?"

She reached me and began panting and fanning herself, "Oh my go-osh, I'm exhausted! Why did you just get up and leave like that? Don't you want to hang out with me?" She asked trying to flirt with me as she held onto my bicep.

I shrugged her off, disgusted, "I have stuff to do."

She rolled her eyes, "You always have stuff to do! What about me? Your girlfriend? Hello-o-o!"

"We'll talk later Pansy." I said walking off; I could hear her footsteps following after me.

"I'm coming with you!" She confirmed.

I ignored her as I tried to pick up my pace to try and lose her, but she was persistent. I had given up on ditching her when we had reached the Slytherin common room entrance.

We both entered, it was empty considering everyone was still at dinner. I was dumbfounded, where did Strout go? I was just about to turn around and try somewhere else when I heard a small sniffle come from the other side of the couch.

I slowly crept around it, a weird sense of déjà vu coursing through me. Curled up in a small ball against the couch was none other than Strout, except it wasn't the Strout I knew.

Her eyes looked up at me. They were duller than her usual shade of emerald. They were rimmed in red that matched her equally red nose she was still sniffling. Her cheeks were pink and wet with stains of tears. Her bottom lip quivered. She shook her head at me before barely gasping out, "You were right." She burst in another round of tears, she removed her arms from around her legs and wrapped them around my waist, she was shaking against my side.

I didn't know what to say or do; I had not been expecting to see this. I patted her head awkwardly, in amidst all of her sadness however my heart did a somersault. I wasn't sure if it was because I had never seen her cry before or if it was the way she was clinging on to me for dear life. Either way I realized the sense of absence I had before was now filled.

My pats on her head turned to strokes of her soft hair when we were interrupted, "A-hem!" Pansy whined.

Strout broke apart from me fast, wiping her face, as if to hide the fact she had been crying.

Pansy marched over until she was directly in front of Strout, she pulled out her wand and poked her in the chest aggressively, "Don't you dare ever touch my Draco again unless you want your nose on the other side of your head, you hear me? And don't think I didn't see you sit next to him today in class. I'm onto you Ivy Strout! I will hurt you in ways you didn't even know were possible." She threatened.

Strout's eyes filled with what looked like a new round of tears, but before they could fall I intervened, "Pans," She pulled back off of Ivy at the use of a nickname, "Strout is harmless, just look at her." I said trying to sound disgusted as possible. Then, with fake enthusiasm I added, "Besides, you're the only one for me."

Pansy's eyes and face lit up like a firework over the London Bridge she jumped onto me practically knocking me back, squeezing as hard as she could, "You're right baby! I don't need to worry about anyone who's below us." She said directing the comment at Strout who just had her head down. Pansy released me saying, "Well, I need to get some things done in the library. Join me Draco?"

I waved her off, "I need to do some things in my room. Maybe, I'll meet you there?"

She nodded excitedly before running off. When I was sure she was finally gone I collapsed on the couch next to Ivy who had reassumed her almost fetal position. She looked so defenseless and broken, I felt sorry for her in a way. In an attempt to be comforting I placed my hand on her kneecap. She looked at it and then at me, and then before I knew it the tears were back and she was hugging me like Pansy was except this felt a lot different, a good different. She shook against me trying to control her sobs, in between sniffles she leaned close to my ear and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Draco. I should've listened."

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile since my last update, I've been so busy! I was sick last week, had prom over the weekend, and then musical tech week! I've been busy! But, I'm back and I'm ready to get back in the swing of things!

Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimed!**

**Draco POV**

I felt frozen to the leather seat of the couch as Ivy trembled and shook against my chest. I was unsure of how I was supposed to handle this situation. I had never been in the position of having to comfort someone before; I'd always been the one making someone want to seek comfort. But, as her tears wet my shoulder I wanted nothing more than to make them stop. Both my father and mum had always told me crying meant weakness and from what I've seen, Ivy Strout was a very weak girl and that drove me absolutely mad. She was this beautiful, pureblooded girl she had no reason to have a low self esteem or anything ridiculous as so. She needed to be strong and more emotionless like myself. I decided I was going to make it my goal to build her up to hide her feelings better; I'd make her perfect for our pureblood society. I cleared my throat checking the time. Dinner would be ending soon and the last thing I wanted was for everyone in our house to see me helping someone. No offense to Strout, but she really didn't have much of a reputation; I didn't know what would happen to mine if I was seen with her. Plus, if Pansy found out I had stayed back with Strout it sure would not be a pretty sight for either one of us.

"Supper is almost over, everyone may be back soon." I began.

She pulled away from me quickly as if she snapped back into reality, "I suppose you're right." She sniffed.

We sat in silence for a good minute; I scratched the back of my head before she got off of the couch, "I'll just be heading back to my room then." Her voice cracked as she said this, the sadness in it apparent, she began to walk away.

I got up fast, "Wait…" I held her wrist, "Follow me."

I walked out of the common room into the dungeon, I turned around and sure enough Strout obediently was following me, her eyes still rimmed in red. I took her down a rarely used hallway in the dungeon to avoid running into anyone else. I reached my destination finally using _Alohamora_ to unlock the abandoned classroom no one except me had known about. I found it one day exploring and it had been my secret hideaway ever since. I used it mostly to hook up with Pansy or another girl behind Pansy's back, or to simply just get away. Pansy and any other girl that had ever been there were charmed by me to forget its location. I decided to make Strout an exception.

Strout wandered inside looking around at the new room. It was apparent it hadn't been used in ages from the dust covered desk and stale smell lingering in the air. It was dark so I used the_ Lumos _spell to light a couple of wax ridden candles.

Strout sat down in one of the wooden, rickety desks. She put her hands on her cheeks, sighing. I sat on the larger desk directly in front of her, presumably the teacher's desk. I wanted to chuckle thinking of the memories I had made on this desk, but that would've been inappropriate for the time. Instead, I tuck a loose strand of hair behind her head, "So, what happened between you and Nott?"

**Ivy POV**

I looked at Draco as he asked me this and shook my head, "I feel so stupid."

He crossed his arms against his chest, "Tell me what happened."

I sighed, embarrassed by the story, "Well, I asked for him to join me in the common room because I was annoyed with Crabbe and Goyle squishing me as we tried to have a conversation." I glared at him, "Thanks for that by the way."

He waved his hand, "Continue."

(Flashback)

I entered the common room with Nott, it was completely empty, I hadn't realized we had left dinner so early. I stood in the middle of the room before Nott grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the couch. It felt almost romantic, but that quickly changed. When we had reached the couch he pushed me down onto it. I fell back, sprawled against it. I propped myself onto my shoulders, confused, and trying to get up into a normal sitting position. Nott hopped on top of me, it felt as if he was crushing my ribs. I squirmed against him trying to get out from under him; he took this the wrong way. He began unbuttoning my robe. I started to sweat, I felt paralyzed with him on top of me, I searched my throat for a voice to scream but it wouldn't come. He had unbuttoned the top half, my black lace bra exposed now. He traced my stomach with his rough, long fingernail. Goosebumps covered my skin. He grabbed one of my breasts and suddenly something surged through me. My voice had found its way back and a newfound amount of strength took over me. I pushed him off of me; he was so stunned by this he fell right onto the floor. I quickly buttoned my robe back up. "Stay the bloody hell away from me!" I screamed backing away, I had drawn my wand and it was now pointing directly at him.

Nott got off of the floor his hands up to defend him. "Whoa Strout, chill. Isn't this what you wanted?"

I gasped; appalled he would think such a thing, "Absolutely not! What is wrong with you? Why would you think that?"

Nott chuckled, "Because what else would you be good for?"

"I thought you wanted to be my friend."

Nott laughed again, "Friendship can only go so far Ivy. You're a smart girl; I thought you would've known that. In our society friendship doesn't exist."

I shook my head, "That's not true."

"Besides it was so apparent how badly you wanted me. I've known since last year. Honestly, I thought you were a shy little freak, but a shag is a shag."

My lips trembled; I didn't know what to do, "Get out." I screamed at him.

He smirked, "Gladly." He made his way to the exit, before walking out he turned around saying, "If you change your mind though…"

Before he could finish I had already launched a spell across the room, he ducked out of the common room, making it hit the wall he had stood in front of.

I sunk into the couch, letting everything I was feeling pour out of me.

(Unflashback)

"And then you and Pansy came, you know the rest from there." I finished.

Draco didn't say anything, but in the span of my story telling his face had turned paler, he was clenching his fists, gritting his teeth, and he wouldn't look at me.

I sighed, looking away, "I just wish I had someone who actually wanted to talk to me, and get to know me, and be my friend. I was honestly starting to think Nott was going to be my friend. I don't understand it, what's so wrong with me that no one wants to be my friend. Guys or girls, no one likes me…" I trailed off, stopping myself from carrying on. I had realized Draco was still in the room and he didn't seem like the type of guy who was interested in hearing my sob story.

After I had finished speaking Draco finally looked at me. He got off of his desk across from me, and knelt down next to me. "What about me then, Strout? Do I mean nothing to you? You just vented to me about your problems, I let you use my book today in class, I comforted you or at least tried to, I warned you about Nott, I even brought you breakfast this morning. I want to be your friend. I'm sorry I may not be the most appealing to you, but we don't always get what we expect to, do we?"

I blinked at him, dumbfounded by everything he had just said, "But, you've also been a bully to me… You hit me with a spell, you were mean to me during detention, ever since you've found out I've existed you've tried everything to mess with me."

Draco shrugged, "That's just how I am, and I'm good at it."

I looked away from him, he put his hand on my knee, "Look, Ivy, I'm sorry I've bullied you, you haven't done anything to me to deserve that really. I'll try and be more of a friend towards you, ok?"

His pleading look made me giggle, "You brought me breakfast?"

He scratched the back of his head, backing away from me, "Eh, what are friends for I guess?"

I giggled some more making him smile in return. The bell telling of the hour rang and Draco got up straightening his robe, "As for Nott though, if I ever see you around him again you should best believe I'll be a lot less friendly towards you."

I nodded, "I don't even want to think about him."

"Good, because after I'm done with him you won't recognize him again."

He started to make his way out of the classroom, I followed him behind. Once I had caught up with him though, he stopped abruptly.

"Look, Ivy, Don't get me wrong. I think you're a very cool girl and I like you. I like you a lot, actually… But, if anyone sees me being friendly towards you, they may get the wrong idea. Especially like Pansy or my other friends. So, I think it'd be best if we tried to keep our little friendship as quiet as possible…"

"Oh." I gulped feeling as if I had just swallowed a rock that sank straight to the bottom of my stomach.

He caressed the side of my face, holding my cheek in his rough hand, "It's better for both of us this way, I promise. Besides, it's not like we aren't going to be friends, we're just going to be secret friends."

"Secret friends?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, unamused.

Malfoy nodded, "Trust me." He said.

I nodded in response, feeling somewhat defeated. "Ok."

"Cool." He smiled, "Well, I mean, I'll see you later. Try and take care of yourself while I'm gone."

I chuckled, "I'll try."

He chuckled in response to mine, "Okay. Well, uh, bye." He said awkwardly.

I half smiled, "Bye."

He stood there for a second unsure of what to do; he leaned in a second later, pecked my cheek with his warm, soft lips and walked off into the common room.

I stood in that spot for what felt like ten minutes. I touched the check he had kissed, I felt confused, but thinking about what just happened made me smile.

I walked into the common room feeling exhausted from the events of the night so; I made my way to my dormitory.

I walked over to my bed, on top of it lay a small white tear of parchment:

_Same place tomorrow, after supper. _

_Sweet dreams, friend… _

I got into bed still holding the small paper, rereading it over and over again. I fell asleep smiling. I felt accomplished, I had made a friend. And, even though I had to keep him a secret, I couldn't feel any less closer to him than I did right now.

**AN: Hmmmm, this chapter feels off to me. Idk what it is…. Tell me what you think though, I love reading your comments and stuff they really do make my day Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Yay for an update! I don't have too much to say, but enjoy the chappy! :D **

**Disclaimed **

**Ivy POV**

I awoke earlier than usual; I tried to fall back to my slumber, but to no prevail. My mind was jumbled and I honestly wasn't completely sure why. For some reason, Draco Malfoy, kept finding his way into my head, I had hoped maybe I would sleep of my thoughts of him, but as I hopped out of my bed the small parchment with his straightly aligned handwriting fell to the floor.

I picked it up, looking at it, memorizing the text; it smelled faintly of Draco, a mix of cologne and soap. I was hopeless, we were supposed to be 'secret friends', but all I wanted so desperately to do was go up and talk to him. My heart panged upon the realization that this wasn't possible.

I sighed, trying to think of absolutely anything besides Malfoy. I tried busying myself with getting ready, taking up as much time as I could. When I finished my morning routine I noticed there was still a good 45 minutes until breakfast. I made my way to the empty common room, grabbing a book off of the black, Slytherin engraved bookshelf. I plopped onto the couch opening the dusty red cover of a book I had probably read a million times before. I turned the pages aimlessly, not paying attention to a thing on them.

I lifted my hand to touch my cheek that less than twelve hours ago had been pecked by Draco's lips. I rested my hand there, closing my eyes, and recounting the events of last night in my head. I had probably stayed that way a good ten minutes before I was interrupted.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen anyone read and sleep at the same time."

My eyes fluttered open, and I smiled at the realization of the owner of the voice, but it quickly turned to a frown as I glanced around the room looking for bystanders.

Draco shook his head, "We're alone." He sat next to me on the couch.

"Oh…" I muttered.

"You're up early."

I shrugged, "I couldn't sleep really."

Draco frowned, "Why not?"

I shrugged again, "Too much on my mind?" I said, but it came out more as a question.

"Well if you happen to fall asleep during Transfigurations don't be mad when I won't tell you the lesson." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Gee, thanks!"

He laughed, it was a nice laugh, "I assume you saw my note?"

I nodded.

"So… Will I be seeing you then?"

I shrugged, "Depends, I might have something better to do, like find someone to teach me what we did in Transfigurations." I said, trying to keep a straight face, but it didn't last long and I burst into laughter.

Draco shook his head, "You better really hope you don't fall asleep during class…"

"And why not?"

"Because if you ditch me tonight it'll give me all the more reason to begin messing with you again." He smirked his infamous smirk.

My mouth dropped open, "You wouldn't!"

"I think you know better than to doubt me, Strout." He challenged.

I was about to say something in reply, but suddenly shuffling came from the stairwell. Draco's smirk turned into a frown, he mouthed the word, "Sorry", before walking away. In the common room enter Crabbe and Goyle, they looked at me on the couch, and then wandered over to Draco.

**Draco POV**

"You're up early." Goyle grunted.

I shrugged.

"Why were you alone in the common room with the Strout girl?" Crabbe raised his eyebrows in a suggestive matter.

I rolled my eyes, doing my best to look completely disgusted with the thought, "I'd rather be hit with the Cruciatus curse."

"Well then, who's your new conquest Draco?" Crabbe asked.

"Yeah, we know you were in your 'spot' yesterday, and Pansy was in the library all night. So, who was it?"

"Don't worry about it." I snapped, "Don't you two know how to mind your god damn business?"

Crabbe backed up defensively, "Sorry Draco, we didn't mean to upset you."

Goyle nodded, "Yeah, I just wanted to know if you got to shag the Strout girl. I heard Nott tried and failed miserably."

"Where did you hear that?" I questioned.

"Nott was bragging, he really had no reason to though. All he got was some boob action."

My heart beat quickened as I heard this, determined to get the topic of conversation off of Strout, "Yeah well he or anyone else shouldn't be proud of getting with that anyway. She's flatter than cardboard, her face is weird, especially those eyes. Making eye contact with her just makes me feel disgusted." I regretted it right after I said it, because as soon as I shut my mouth Ivy raced out of the common room and into the dungeon. Of course I didn't feel this way at all; I just opted to my normal habits in order to please Crabbe and Goyle.

"Shit." I muttered to myself.

Crabbe and Goyle were laughing jubilantly, in between laughs Goyle said, "Nice one Draco! I was starting to think you were losing your touch." He patted my back.

I faked a laugh, "Course not…" I trailed off, feeling like the biggest arsehole in the castle.

**Ivy POV**

I urged myself not to burst into tears as I ran past Malfoy and his minions and into the dungeon hallway. Their conversation was obviously made loud enough for me to hear on purpose. I didn't even mean to listen, but when I heard my name get brought up, I couldn't help it. I had hoped to myself that maybe Malfoy was talking about me in order for Crabbe and Goyle to accept me so we could stop keeping our friendship a secret already, I was wrong. I found it hard to believe that Draco would say those hurtful things about me, especially after last night, but I had heard it with my own ears and now I knew how he really felt.

Maybe it wasn't my personality that was keeping me from making friends, but my appearance as well. I had really never thought myself to be ugly or odd looking, but I never really thought I was considered pretty either. I entered the dungeon girl's lavatory, no one ever really used it much especially after a troll had occupied it during my first year, but I needed a place to be alone.

I walked over to the sink and splashed cold water onto my face making sure to scrub my cheek I was so excited about before. I looked into the mirror and sighed at my eyes. I knew they were an abnormal color compared to others, especially the ones of my siblings, but my parents always told me they were what made me unique. I guess unique could only last for so long.

My thoughts returned to Draco and my sadness quickly turned into anger. I no longer considered us friends, 'secret friends', or anything else for that matter. I may have never had a legitimate friendship, but I knew for fact you did not talk to or about a friend like the way he did.

I decided to head to breakfast and to make it a point to avoid Draco Malfoy as much as humanly possible.

**Draco POV**

I sat in my typical spot at the Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle on both sides of me. I filled my plate with an egg, piece of bacon, and strawberries, but I was barely able to even look at it. I felt sick to my stomach so, instead I rolled the food around my plate. I was castrating an egg with my fork when Ivy walked in, I could've sworn that time stopped at that moment. She sauntered past me, a smirk on her face. I watched her, begging for her to feel my stare and look at me, but she never spared me a glance.

I kept my head down during breakfast, not saying much. A few more minutes into breakfast I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around, hopeful, but only to be greeted with an upset looking Pansy.

"Why didn't you wait for me to go to breakfast?" She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sorry, I was hungry."

She frowned, "And what about last night? You were supposed to meet me in the library. What were you doing? Where were you?"

"Pansy, I was busy…" I trailed off.

"Ugh, you're always 'busy' Draco! I'm your girlfriend; you need to make time for me! If I told my father how you were treating me and he told your father, you'd be in sooo much trouble! You better get your act together Draco Malfoy or I'll…"

Pansy was starting to cause a scene which is exactly what she had intended to do. Before more people could see and begin gossiping about us, I pulled Pansy down next to me on the meal bench.

I whispered in her ear what I always say to shut her up, "I'm sorry, I'll make time for you. How about tonight after dinner we have some fun?"

Her scowl turned into a somewhat creepy smile, "Oooooh, that sounds perfect!" She squealed, squeezing me tight, and trying to snog me.

After what felt like her spitting in my mouth, she finally left me alone, and began to fill her plate. I downed the orange juice in front of me, trying to get the taste of her out of my mouth.

I scratched my head, thinking about what I had just gotten into. Although, I dreaded spending any alone time with Pansy, it was needed in order to ensure her telling her father I was taking care of her, who in turn would tell my father. My father knew of my disdain towards her, I was only forced to date her for the sake of my father's friendship with Mr. Parkinson, but he chose to ignore me, saying, "Everything has a bright side, Draco."

What he said wasn't exactly a lie, there was a bright side to Pansy- she was always there to shag. Shagging Pansy wasn't completely awful; I was able to lose myself in the action enough to envision her as someone else.

I looked over to Strout, she was speaking with who I presumed was her younger sister. Ivy's petite nose scrunched up in a cute way before she began to laugh, causing her bright, white teeth to show. I assumed she hadn't seen or hadn't cared to have seen my little altercation with Pansy. Strout was shutting me out, which is what I suppose I deserved. I wanted so badly to apologize, to rush over to her side, and make her nose scrunch up all cutely like it just did a few seconds ago, but I couldn't. I decided I would get her alone and explain my situation to her; she seemed like a forgiving person, I began thinking to myself how I would win her back.

Pansy squeezed my thigh causing me to snap out of wherever I was, "Hm?"

"You keep zoning out Draco, is something distracting you?"

I shook my head, "No, No, I'm fine."

"You keep looking at Ivy Strout, Has she been bothering you Draco? I'll go up to her and show her her place, I think someone ought to." Pansy said, cracking her knuckles.

"What? Pansy, no." I said grabbing her hands, "I promise you do not have to worry about her."

"Whatever you say." She said, not sounding fully convinced, but still returning to her food.

I continued playing with mine until finally the bell tower rang out the hour meaning It was time for Transfiguration class, meaning another hour of Ivy hating me.

I made my way to the classroom by myself. Unfortunately, I didn't have this class with Pansy, Crabbe, or Goyle so there was no way to not be distracted by Ivy.

I made my way inside the classroom filled with only a few students and a light blonde haired girl sitting towards the back of class. Recognizing the long, soft hair I made my way over to her taking the seat directly to her left.

She didn't look at me, and I tried not to look at her which was torture enough. I looked around the class there were of course other students in our year here, but none I really knew too well.

Without looking at Ivy, and speaking as softly as possible I began to speak, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean it."

She turned towards me, her green eyes showing confusion, "What?"

"I said I'm sor-"

"I can't hear you." She snapped.

I sighed, turning to her and whispering into her ear, her hair tickled my face, "I said, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean what I said."

"Then why did you say it." She said still not looking at me; she was copying down the notes on the board.

"I didn't like Crabbe and Goyle talking about you like that, I just said it to get them off of my back."

"Huh." She said sarcastically.

I grabbed her arm, she immediately looked at me as if I had shocked her, "Ivy, please, I didn't mean it. I don't think any of what I said is true."

"What was it you said again? Oh, right… flatter than cardboard, weird face, and eyes that make you feel disgusted? I'm so happy we're friends, Draco."

My heart panged at her tone, "No. Ivy, please. I think you're beautiful, honestly. Why do you think I've been so attached to you? I can't get enough of how you look. I'm upset with myself for not getting to know you sooner…"

Her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink; she turned away, "I still don't forgive you."

"I don't expect you to yet, that was wrong of me to say in the first place. Let me prove to you how much I regret saying it."

She looked around the room, "You sure you want to sit there? Someone might see us."

I smiled at her; I couldn't really help not to, "Nah, none of my friends have this class, besides if anyone does see us I'll be known as the guy who sat with the prettiest girl in our house."

Her cheeks turned even pinker, she ignored me for the majority of the rest of the period, but it didn't upset me too bad. Seeing that I was able to make her blush as bright as I did reassured me that she must have forgiveness for me inside her, somewhere.

No one had really paid attention to us sitting together in class, so, I didn't have to worry about Pansy finding out, that would've just been another headache. Somewhere in the middle of class Strout dozed off for a tiny bit, she looked peaceful, but I nudged her anyway not wanting her to get in trouble. She mumbled a small "thank you" before returning to her work.

I smiled to myself, I felt happy just to know her. She had such a weird affect on me I didn't know at all how to explain. Whatever this weird euphoria was I didn't want it to stop; even if I had to hide it from everyone else I didn't care, I'd keep her my secret for as long as I could. Unfortunately, what I didn't know was that she was still a little reluctant about our secret friendship that was beginning to form.

**Thanks for Reading, tell me what you think! I'm curious! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Guess what guys! I'm out of school! It is officially basically summer :D Which means I can update so much more for you all and that makes me sooooo happy! I'm really happy with all of you guys who have commented or favorite this story; it honestly makes my day every time I see the little notification! I know I don't have many, but I hope I can get this story to have a lot one day! It'd make me so happy because I really enjoy writing this and I enjoy knowing people like reading it! **

**Any who enjoy the chappy!**

**Disclaimed! **

**Ivy POV**

When Transfigurations was finally over, I bolted out of the classroom as quickly as I could in order to attempt a get away from Draco Malfoy. I was still bitter over what he had said about me, but I did appreciate his apology. However, apologies could only go so far. As long as Draco could prove himself as a friend to me, then I suppose I could be more forgiving. He did call me beautiful after all, just thinking about those words coming from his lips made a blush creep to my cheeks.

I had just rounded the hallway when a white-blonde head of hair rushed past me, stopping in front of me bringing my quick pace to a halt, I stumbled into the person slightly, they put their strong hands on my shoulders, steadying me.

"Jeez, Ivy, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to run away from me." Draco Malfoy said, sporting his signature smirk.

"Hey Draco." I mumbled, trying to get past him to get on my way, he blocked my attempt.

"Come on Ivy…" He said softly, I could feel his breath by my neck, it sent chills up my spine, "I said I was sorry and I really meant it. May we please go back to normal?"

Never in my life had I thought I would see Draco Malfoy beg for anything, nonetheless my forgiveness. He looked at me his eyes filled with worry, my insides swelled up.

I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off by a suggestive whistle. Draco turned around; I looked around his tall stature. I honestly could not believe who I saw. The whistle belonged to none other than Theodore Nott. I hadn't seen him ever since our last encounter, I was shocked he had the audacity to just walk in the same hall as me after what he did to me.

As he walked past he winked at me, but before I could even process that Nott was on the ground clutching his jaw in pain, Draco's hand in a fist.

I let out a loud gasp. Nott grabbed Draco and pulled him to the ground, they were having a full out brawl. I stood there frozen unsure of what to do. Students began gathering around cheering and shouting. I opened my mouth to yell at them to stop, but I couldn't find the words as I watched Draco's face get attacked by Nott. However, Draco wasn't ready to admit defeat; he retaliated, punching Nott straight in the stomach knocking him backwards. Draco was getting ready to do a lot worse, but suddenly the two were pulled apart from each other by Professor McGonagall's wand. Draco groaned in pain as he hit the wall, his eyes were closed tight, and blood trickled to the floor from his hand. My stomach sank.

McGonagall looked around at the audience that had formed before shouting, "Do you think this is some kind of circus act? Get to class!"

I was unsure of whether to stay or go; I turned around away from the mess behind me and made small steps towards everyone else.

"Not you, Ms. Strout." McGonagall said sternly.

I turned around quickly and with my eyes towards the ground hurried next to her, "Sorry ma'am."

"I am highly disappointed with the behavior displayed by the both of you especially as fourth years nonetheless and therefore 30 points will be taken from Slytherin."

Draco groaned again, but not out of pain, he was one of the most determined people to win the house cup.

"Also, the three of you will be serving a detention during lunch cleaning my classroom."

"Three?" I accidentally said out loud.

McGonagall turned around quick, "Yes, Ms. Strout, three. It's to my understanding this altercation happened because of you?"

I didn't even try to protest; I just nodded my head and stared at the floor.

"Now that we all have an equal understanding, I shall see you all then." McGonagall walked down the quiet hallway, the only noise coming from her footsteps. No one moved until she was gone.

Once I could no longer hear the echo of footsteps I rushed to Draco's side to inspect his wounds. I had almost forgotten Nott was still there, almost.

"Wow Strout. I'm impressed. First me, now Malfoy? You sure know how to get what you are worth." He winked creepily at me.

"Leave her alone, Nott." Draco growled.

"I don't see any protest from her, do you Malfoy?" Nott smirked at him before turning to me, "Admit it Strout, you're a filthy slut."

Draco tried getting up, but I stopped him, giving Nott the dirtiest look I could muster, "You're a foul git."

The two boys both look surprised by my language, but Nott shook it off. "I love when you talk dirty." He winked, "Well, I'll see the two of you later. Maybe by then you both will have learned how to play nice." Nott laughed as he limped down the hallway obviously due to the handy work of Malfoy.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked me.

I turned to look at his concerned, grey eyes, I gave a small smile, "I should be asking you that."

He shrugged, "I'll be alright." He shifted his position and a painful moan escaped his lips.

I helped him get comfortable against the stone wall. I kneeled next to him examining his wounds. I pulled out my wand, whispering a healing spell my mother had taught me, and touched the wand to the hurt areas. Draco watched in amazement.

When I finished I looked up at him, "Somewhat better?"

His smile was so big, it made me blush.

"Ivy, that's honestly amazing what you can do. You're so talented. Thank you." He pulled me into an unexpected hug that caused me to gasp quietly. The way he held me as we hugged made me feel safer than I had ever felt. He smelled of pine and soap making me wants to bury my nose deeper in the croon of his neck. He held me for a little longer than I expected him to sending my mind into a dizzy haze. I couldn't explain the feelings I was experiencing. It felt as if I was falling for Draco Malfoy. I banished that thought from my mind faster than it entered, that obviously could not be it. People like Draco don't fall for people like me. I must just be experiencing an intense gratitude for the way he defended me against Nott. Yes, that had to be it, I was confusing gratitude for love, how could I be so idiotic to think that I could have a crush on Malfoy? Although, he was by far the most handsome in our house and his personality despite the bullying was absolutely wonderful to be around…but, I couldn't like Draco, because no matter of whether or not I did he'd never like me back.

**Draco POV**

Her hair smelled like strawberries, I held her to my chest tightly, not wanting to let her small frame go, the way she felt against me was driving me mad. I had to let her go to prevent myself from attacking her right then and there. I cursed myself for having these thoughts about her. We were friends, and although I wished we could be a little more than that, I had already told her that was what we were and I was already doing a crap job at that. I looked at her she looked to be having some sort of deep thought, her expression made me grin.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her.

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at me; her cheeks flushed pink, embarrassed, "Nothing."

I smirked, "It was obviously something."

She looked away from me for a second and as if it suddenly came to her she said, "I was just thinking how thanks to you I've gotten two detentions in the span of a week." She huffed.

I laughed, "Oh please Strout, it's only a detention, I've had tons of them!"

"I've noticed." She said getting up from the floor and grabbing her things.

I copied her motion, "Well, off to Potions and to detention it is. Don't you just love how much you get to see me in a day?" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, I just couldn't be any happier." She said sarcastically before bursting into laughter.

"You better watch it, Strout. Or I'll have to leave you how I left Nott."

She stopped her laughter and looked at me, she contemplated something to herself before running to and embracing me, "Thank you so much for that, Malfoy. I don't know what I would've done had you not been there." She squeezed me a little before letting go and restarting her walk to class.

"Don't mention it…" I trailed off, watching her hips sway back and forth as she walked away, "Merlin…" I said under my breath, just out of her ear shot. There was an ache below my belt that like myself couldn't get enough of her against me, I collected myself before letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and followed her to class.

Unfortunately, Potions class was with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy so I had to give myself a reasonable distance from Strout as we walked to class.

I entered the classroom after her and took a seat at my usual table; Crabbe and Goyle were already seated. I glanced at Ivy who took an unoccupied table at the back of the room; she was busying herself with writing something down. My heart hurt as I realized it'd be unacceptable for me to sit next to her.

Crabbe punched me in the arm, "Is it true?"

I scowled at him for thinking he could do that, "Is what bloody true?"

"That you muggle fought Theodore Nott?"

"Don't you dare ever refer to me as doing something a filthy muggle would do." I was beginning to lose my damn patience with almost everyone lately. Well, except for Strout…

"So, did you or not?" Crabbe carried on.

"Who told you that?" I questioned him.

Crabbe pointed to Goyle, I looked at him waiting.

"Blaise Zabini was crying about how you lost our house thirty points. Said you fought Nott over some blonde girl." He answered.

"I wasn't sure blondes were your type Draco, especially with Pansy's dark hair." Crabbe interjected.

"You both know I don't give a damn about Pansy. And what blonde girl?" I asked though I knew the answer.

Goyle shrugged, "I thought you would've known."

"Come on Draco, you always tell us when you have a new hook-up! Why all of a sudden are you being so secretive?" Crabbe pestered.

"There's honestly no one! Now can you please shut up about this before Pansy gets here?" I snapped.

As if right on cue Pansy came running into the class, "Oh Draco, baby! I heard everything! I can't believe Theodore Nott would lay a hand on you. He's soooo pathetic! Of course you beat him up baby; I'm not at all surprised about that! You're so strong." She jumped onto me squeezing me.

I looked around uncomfortably. Crabbe and Goyle were trying to hide their laughter, but failing miserably. I gave them the dirtiest look that shut them up right quick. I glanced to the back of the room, stealing a look at Strout. She was watching Pansy and her arms snaked around me. Strout looked pale. Pansy began to release me and Strout returned quickly back to her writing.

Potions was long and boring and finally the hour passed, and it was time for detention. I hadn't really realized it, but I was looking forward to this detention. I needed an hour away from Crabbe and Goyle; they had been getting on my nerves quite a bit lately. I could always use time away from Pansy, so I was also grateful for that. But, above all I was mostly grateful I got to hang out one on one with Ivy Strout again. She was the only thing I really had to look forward to lately. There was something about her I was just so attracted to. I hated the fact I had to keep her a secret, but to be honest she was the best secret I've ever had to keep and, especially in my family, I had quite a few secrets to keep.

**AN: What other secrets could Draco be keeping? What will happen at detention with Ivy, Draco, and Nott? Will Pansy find out why Draco was in a fight? Find out in the next chapter :D**

**Lol. That was lame, but really though, something dramatic is gonna happen next chapter so get ready, I'm so excited for it! **

**Thanks for reading guys, you all are the best!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Yay, another chapter! Please review and favorite, beware though there's some inapropro stuff at the end of this D;  
IMPORTANT UPDATE PLEASE READ: So, instead of this taking place during year three, this whole story is set in year four. I went back and updated some of the chapters to fit this, but in case you've already read here is your notice! This is taking place all during The Goblet of Fire, I'm going to incorporate that more into the upcoming chapters! Sorry for the changes guys!**

**Disclaimed!**

**Draco POV**

As professor Snape dismissed us from Potions I quickly bid farewell to Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy and began jogging down the opposite hallway towards McGonagall's classroom. When I was certain my friends were gone I approached who I had been waiting all Potions class long to be with again.

She giggled at me, "I've never seen one in such a rush to get to detention."

I shrugged, "It's not such a rush to get to detention, but to spend some time with you instead."

Ivy blushed immediately and looked away.

"What?" I questioned, though obviously knowing I was flattering her. When it came to ladies I've always had a way with words.

"Nothing... It's just..." She stopped herself, shaking her head.

I grabbed her forearm, pulling us over to a side of the corridor. "It's just what?" I asked, still holding her arm, my eyes bore into the miraculous green - her eyes seemed to get brighter by the day.

"I don't understand Draco... why me?"

"Why you what?" I asked annoyed, she flinched. I hadn't meant for my tone to sound so harsh, but all I wanted to do was spend some time with the girl not be questioned for it.

She took a breath, "Why do you want to spend time with me so badly? I mean you have Pansy, and Crabbe, and Goyle. I'm just some random girl."

"Because you're the most beautiful thing I have ever been given the opportunity to lay eyes on and I prefer you so much more over those dumb gits!" I screamed in my head, but before I could find words to say aloud, a high pitched voice came screeching down the hall.

"IVVVVVYYYYYY!" a smaller version of Ivy came jumping down the halls toward of us; the only difference was their eye color.

Ivy broke contact from me and turned towards her younger sibling, "What's up Issy?"

"You're going the wrong way, its lunch timeee!" She grabbed Ivy's hand and tried pulling her in the opposite direction.

"Iss, I don't think I'm going to be able to make it to lunch, don't tell Ignatius okay?" Ivy pleaded.

The smaller blonde shrugged, "Okay!" She turned towards me, "Who are you?" Her eyebrows furled confused.

My lip accidentally snarled upon not being recognized, even if it was still by a first year that I did not know either.

Ivy interjected, "This is Draco Malfoy." She said my name softly as if she might break it, it sounded beautiful coming off of her tongue.

Isadora looked from me to Ivy as if pondering something, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Ivy gasped, "No!"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at Strout's response, she looked distraught. Strout glared at me and smacked my arm, my full out laughter turned into a quiet snicker.

Isadora shrugged, "Whatever you say! I'm hungry, I'm going to lunch! Bye Ivy! Bye Ivy's boyfriend!" She giggled before running off.

If she wasn't blushing before she was definitely blushing now. "Sorry about that…"

"Boyfriend, huh?" I smirked.

Ivy shook her head, "She's just a little girl, she doesn't know better.."

I put my hands up in defense, "Hey, I wasn't complaining."

Ivy bit her lip and turned away, I decided it'd be best to help diffuse the awkward tension she had. "We better get going; I don't think it'll look too good if we're late for detention."

**Ivy POV**

I followed Draco down the corridor to McGonagall's classroom trying to forget about the previous awkwardness. When we arrived Theodore Nott was already there, but McGonagall was not. Upon entering the room Nott's lips turned into a huge grin.

"Well, well look who's finally arrived." Nott smirked.

"You better keep your mouth shut Nott or I'll keep it shut for you." Draco challenged.

I was taken aback by Draco's aggressiveness, but to my surprise I felt a lot safer with Draco by my side.

Nott rolled his eyes, "Try me."

Draco sped across the room, pulling his wand, and holding it to Nott's face, "What did you say?" Draco asked through gritted teeth.

Nott said none, but kept eye contact with Draco. A few seconds later the door to McGonagall's office opened. Draco quickly stuck his wand away as Professor emerged.

"You three have the pleasure of cleaning my classroom. However, no magic." She said placing various items on her desk in front of us. "If you're able to do this in a manageable time maybe I'll be so kind to give you time to go to the last of lunch." She said before disappearing back into her office.

I grabbed a bucket and sponge and made my way to the right side of the classroom, Draco followed behind me. Nott took the left side.

"I cannot believe she won't let us use magic, we go to a school for magic! If we could charm these things it'd be done in no time! Honestly, when my father hears about this…" Draco began to rant.

I giggled to myself, dipping the sponge in the bucket and wiping off some desks.

Draco looked at me, "Are you laughing?"

"You need to relax, it's not even bad! Grab a sponge!" I tried.

Draco smirked, "Ha, yeah right you're going to get me to use one of those things."

I rolled my eyes, but continued on cleaning despite the lack of help from Draco. I had finished a few desks before realizing I needed more water in my bucket, I turned to Draco who had been watching me clean, "Do you mind getting me water?" I asked, handing him the bucket.

He took it from me and went to the other room to use the sink. I continued lathering a desk with soap when I heard someone clear their throat.

It was Nott. Of course.

"He wants you so bad, Ivy." Nott snickered.

"Excuse me?" I gasped.

He grinned, "You heard me. Malfoy, he's got it bad for you."

I could feel myself blush, "We're friends, only friends."

"That's what you keep telling yourself. But, you've got it bad too."

I shook my head, "I don't!"

Nott snickered again, "It's not a bad thing Ivy, it's actually really quite beautiful if you ask me."

"He has a girlfriend, Nott."

"Ha! Everyone knows he despises Pansy! I don't see why though, she's not too bad looking; I'd give her a go if she wasn't so obsessed with him. I'm just saying though, it'd be sad to see your feelings for each other go to waste, that kind of stuff doesn't just happen every day."

**Draco POV**

"…that kind of stuff doesn't just happen every day." I listened to the door of the utility closet pretending to still be filling Ivy's bucket of water.

I stood in the small room pondering why the bloody hell Nott would say that. I did not 'have it bad' for Strout. I've never had it bad for anyone. I mean, yes, I guess you could say I was growing an obsession towards Strout, but that was against my will. If she hadn't been so damn good to look at then maybe I wouldn't be in this situation.

Nott did say Strout had it bad for me too though… To be honest, I'm not completely surprised, every girl swooned over me. Usually hearing that a girl had a crush on me I'd wave it off, but suddenly with Strout I was curious. I could use her as a hookup I suppose… I cursed myself for thinking that, she didn't deserved to be shagged and thrown to the side, I couldn't bring myself to do that to her. Woah, maybe Crabbe and Goyle were right I am going soft. That suddenly made me very angry; I could not let Ivy Strout or any girl for that matter have this ability over me. Nott noticing my flirting with Strout would be the end of it, I had to be stricter about this secret friendship thing. Someone could've easily caught us both together after the fight today and that just would not do. I had to have the upper hand over this.

I emerged from the closet, pretending I hadn't heard anything. Ivy looked from me to Nott. Nott shrugged and returned to his cleaning.

I set the bucket on the desk next to Ivy.

Her pink lips turned into a smile, "Thank you very much sir."

She let out a small giggle; I did my best to keep a straight face, "Welcome." I mumbled.

Her smile faltered, but she continued on with her cleaning. I looked over at Nott, hoping by the end of this detention his thoughts of me and Ivy would disappear, I didn't need him spreading that around.

The rest of detention we remained silent. Ivy finished her side of the room, Nott finished his, and as per usual I did absolutely nothing.

McGonagall returned to the classroom a few minutes later, "Lovely job, you're free to go. I'd hurry though if I were you three!"

Nott sprinted out of the room, hoping to receive a few scraps from the dining hall before lunch was over. I walked out after him, Ivy right behind me.

She struggled to keep up with my pace, but when she eventually did she stepped in front of me causing me to walk into her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" I snarled.

She blinked up at me, her eyes looked scared, "Draco… what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

The look in her eyes made my stomach sink, I sighed, dragged her to a part of the hallway I was sure no one would see us and leaned in close to her. "Don't be upset, it's not your fault. We're just doing a whole crap job at this secret friend thing. It's just that someone could've seen us together earlier today and they could have told our whole house and I can't have that. I know I said earlier it wasn't a big deal, but it was. I'm sorry; I just can't have people finding out about this. I'm sure you understand?"

I knew she didn't understand, but she nodded her head anyway.

"Good." I said. "We better get to lunch; you enter in a little after me, alright?"

She nodded again; I could tell she was holding back something.

I grabbed her hand, "Hey, hey. Don't forget my note, remember? Tonight after supper, I'll make it up to you then, I promise. Now come on, cheer up. For me?" I rubbed her cheek with my knuckles, she gave a small smile. Then I did something I knew I shouldn't have done, but I knew it would make Strout feel a little better. I leaned down and placed my lips on her soft cheek, I heard her breathe in nervously. When I pulled away her cheeks were as pink as her lips.

I smiled at my job well done, "Til' tonight then, Strout." I said before walking away to the dining hall.

**Ivy POV**

I stood in that hallway for what felt like forever because first of all, I wasn't sure how long Draco had wanted me to wait before I was supposed to enter, but mostly because I was a little shocked at everything that had just happened.

One second Draco was calling me beautiful, the other he told me he couldn't be around me at all again in public anymore, and then he was kissing my cheek! He was driving me crazy, but I didn't exactly want him to stop either.

I sighed, feeling conflicted I decided to enter lunch before I changed my mind. I looked at the Slytherin table. At the head of the table was Draco and his gang, Pansy practically on top of him, he didn't spare me a glance. I walked on, continuing to look down the table until I reached the familiar faces of my siblings. Isadora, Isaac, and Ingrid were all chatting happily along with their friends. Ignatius, however, met my gaze and did not look too happy to see me. I crinkled my forehead, confused, but walked on, curious to find out what was wrong.

"Hey guys." I said when I reached the table, sitting down.

Everyone greeted me except Ignatius, who was still staring me down.

I looked at him, "Ig, what's wrong?"

"Where were you." He asked, but it sounded more like a sentence.

"Ummm." I trailed off, scratching the back of my head, I've never really lied to Ignatius, he could see straight through me.

"Detention, Ivy? Really? Again?" He shook his head, "What's going on with you lately, this isn't like you."

I looked at Isadora, who had obviously told him, but she avoided my stare.

"I know it's not, Ig. And I honestly have not meant for it to happen, it's just been me at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"And what's this about you hanging out with Malfoy?"

"Wow Isadora, thank you so much", I thought to myself.

I shook my head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you that sick douche's friend?" Ignatius looked disgusted.

I was shocked at his use of language; rarely had I heard Ignatius sware.

I opened my mouth to speak, but realized the words that were about to come out of my mouth were words in Draco's defense. I knew I definitely couldn't do that, but why did Ignatius speak so poorly of him?

"I'm not! And if I was what's so bad about him anyway?"

Ignatius began to laugh, "Ivy, tell me you're joking. Draco Malfoy is the biggest arsehole in our house. He's a nasty bully and a disgrace to this school. Makes sense considering the family he comes from…"

I bit my tongue at Ignatius harsh words. Was he even talking about the same Draco I knew? Sure Draco may have some bad moments, but that makes his good moments even better in my opinion. And what did Ignatius mean about his family? They seemed exactly like ours!

I decided to give into Ignatius so he would stop speaking this way about my friend, "I'm sorry Ig, I didn't mean to upset you."

Ignatius' expression softened, "Ah jeez, Ives it's alright. I just don't want you to get hurt. And I definitely don't want mum and father to hear of you getting a detention. Promise me, no more, okay?"

I nodded, "I promise."

**Draco POV**

The rest of the day turned to a complete drag considering I had to now force myself to ignore the one person who was least ignorable. I could feel her staring at me, urging me to look at her all day, but to my surprise my will power was strong enough to hold off, even though my gut made me feel awful about it.

It was now supper time and I barely touched a thing on my loaded plate. Crabbe and Goyle were talking about something I could care less about and to be honest I wasn't in the complete mood to talk anyway.

I needed something to get my mind off of Strout, even if just for a moment.

Next to me, someone nudged my shoulder; I was waved out of my thoughts and turned to Pansy who was looking at me with a worried expression.

"Baby, are you alright? You haven't touched your food?" She sounded genuinely concerned.

I mustered a fake smile, "I'm fine, thanks."

Her finger ran up and down my bicep, "I hope you'll still be up for the fun you promised me tonight after supper…" She trailed off.

At first my stomach dropped, remembering the exchange with her, but suddenly I felt uplifted. Shagging Pansy would be the perfect distraction from Strout, I couldn't believe I hadn't realized sooner. I chugged down my glass of juice and turned to Pansy, excited, "I'm absolutely up for it. In fact, why don't we go now?"

"Oooh baby, yes puh-lease! Let's go!" She winked, trying to be seductive.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the dining hall to the abandoned classroom I was with Strout a few days earlier in. I cursed myself again; it felt impossible to keep my mind off of her.

**Ivy POV**

I had been looking forward to supper all day long, because I knew finally afterwards I would get to see Draco and be reassured everything between us was still alright. I was nervous, but excited to see him.

Around 6:55 PM I had looked over to Draco's usual spot for dining and realized he was not there. I took this as my cue to go since earlier he made me enter lunch a few minutes after he had left. I made an excuse of having to study in the library and left the hall.

Butterflies filled my stomach as I got closer to the abandoned classroom me and Draco occupied once before. It took all it had in me to not sprint there to see him. I took deep breaths, trying to get myself to relax as I approached the door.

**Draco POV**  
I thrust, at first, slowly in and out of the beauty bent over the dusty, wooden desk, her blonde hair cascading down her smooth back. She moaned in delight, so I began to speed up, her small body trembling. I held her sides, admiring her lovely figure. Her green eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her pink lips parted, another moan escaping them. I could no longer take it; I was about ready to let myself go…

"Oh my go-od! Get out!" Pansy shrieked, covering her bare body with her school robe, her short brown hair disheveled.

I was abruptly shaken out of my reverie; I was furious and ready to take it out on Pansy who was still shouting at the door. But, as I looked up as to what her problem was my grey eyes met the green I was just fantasizing about a second ago, her eyes, instead were not filled with pleasure, but horror. Almost a moment after, the girl I had been visioning while shagging Pansy turned around and ran out of the classroom.

**:O Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry guys for not updating in awhile. I've been contemplating whether or not I want to continue on with this story or rewrite it and change some things up a bit. It'd really help if you guys gave me your opinion on what you think I should do because I can't seem to make up my mind about it. Here's a new chapter, it's short, but it's something! The quicker I get people's opinions on what to do, the quicker I will update this or upload the rewrite! Let me know guys, it'll really help! I hope y'all are having a great summer too! I've missed writing this story!**

**Disclaimed!**

**Draco POV**

I quickly put myself back together, ignoring Pansy's snarky remarks in the background.

"Oh my go-od, Ivy Strout is such a freak. I knew she was obsessed with you, but I didn't think she'd go so far as to stalk us. I don't blame her, I'd be jealous of me too…" Pansy went on and on and on.

I rolled my eyes to myself and began whispering the Memory Charm, pulling my wand from my robe. I pointed it to Pansy and said the incantation, "Obliviate."

Pansy's eyes scrunched close, when she opened them back up, she looked around confused, "What just happened?"

I snarled my lip unintentionally at her, "Go back to the common room, it's late."

"But whyyy?" She whined.

"Go." I said harshly.

She didn't question it anymore, and ran off.

I sat down on an old, wooden stool and ran a hand through my now tussled hair feeling like the world's biggest arsehole. I contemplated what to do next. A few minutes later I had reached my decision and started to make my way back to the common room.

It was empty save for one blonde girl sitting on the couch. I recognized her right away. I pulled out my wand slowly, trying not to make any sound. When I finally approached her I was preparing to say the incantation when she turned around suddenly.

Ivy looked at me and gasped surprised at first, then her eyes grew wide and she looked away from me, she began to ramble on, "Oh gosh, Hi Draco, I didn't see you. So, how was that? I mean…uh- how are you? Oh Merlin, I am so sorry Draco, I just figured I was supposed to meet you. I didn't know. Uh, I'm sorry?" She scratched the back of her head; I could tell she felt uncomfortable. She then looked at my wand, "What's that for?" She sounded worried as if she considered I might hurt her.

I inched closer to her, "Don't be sorry." I mumbled quietly before reaching my wand to her temple, "Obliviate." Her most recent memory was released from her mind; I quickly grabbed the necklace I wore around my neck, under my robes. It contained a small vile, there was nothing in there until now when I extinguished Ivy's memory inside.

Ivy scrunched up her nose and looked at the vile, "What's that?" She asked, sounding as confused as ever.

"Don't worry about it." I smirked.

She shook her head causing me to smirk more knowing I was the cause of her confusion.

"Well, anyway, Draco, I had to apologize to you for something." She carried on.

I raised an eyebrow and joined her on the couch, "Oh yeah? What?"

She opened her mouth up to speak, but closed it a second after, "I um… Actually I forgot…" She trailed off.

I looked away trying not to laugh, "Mustn't have been too important then."

"Guess not." She shrugged.

"Anyway are you ready to hang out?"

She snapped out of her confused state and nodded excitedly, "Absolutely!"

I let out a chuckle, "Jeez, didn't know you were that excited to see me, Strout."

She rolled her eyes, trying to play it off cool, "Don't flatter yourself, Draco."

Usually such remark would piss me off, but the way Ivy said it made me chuckle.

"Please Strout, if anything you should be flattered for getting to be around me." I smirked, she slapped my bicep lightly. I pulled her off the couch and we walked back to the barren classroom.

**Ivy POV**

"So, any idea what the big announcement Dumbledore has for us during dinner tomorrow?" I asked Draco. Everyone in the castle had been trying to figure out what it could be, but no one really knew for sure.

Draco shrugged, "A new teacher, maybe?"

I contemplated this, thinking about what position needed to be filled, "I don't know, it seems to be much of a bigger deal than that."

"It's probably something stupid, honestly from the stories my father tells me this school has gone to shit from when he was attending."

"Do you and your father get along much?" I asked, curious to find out more about Draco.

He shrugged again, "I really don't have much of a choice but to get along with him." He scooted his seat closer to mine, "What about you? What do your parents do?"

"Well, as I said earlier my mum's a healer at St. Mungo's and my father works at the Ministry."

Draco nodded, "My father too… Do you and your parents get along?"

"I'm closer with my mum. I rarely get to see my father, he's usually working, and when he is home he's pretty strict."

Draco nodded again, "Ha. Same with my father, I'd be dead if I didn't listen to him. Why do you think I'm stuck with Pansy?"

My mouth dropped a little at hearing this, all this time I thought he had actually liked Pansy, "I had no idea. From the looks of it you two look as happy as can be."

He rolled his eyes, "She's absolutely ecstatic, I'm quite the opposite."

"She's not that bad." I lied.

Draco looked at me, I looked at him, we both burst into hysterics.

"Please, Strout, don't go mental on me. The minute my father allows it, I'm ending that relationship with her."

I turned away from Draco for a second, for some odd reason a blush crept to my cheeks, I didn't need him getting the wrong idea again.

"What about you then, Strout? Anyone catch your eye?"

"Please, after Nott I think I'm sort of hopeless when it comes to that." I said glumly.

Draco's brow furrowed, "But why?"

I shrugged, "No one really knows I exist!"

"That's not true!" Draco proceeded.

I shook my head, "I've had two crushes my whole life and they both turned out horribly."

"Who?" Draco asked.

"What?" I asked, realizing what I admitted, I needed to change the subject fast.

"I'm assuming Nott was one of them, who was the other?"

I shook my head, "No, no one…"

He carried on, "Do they go to school with us?"

I nodded.

"Are they in our house?"

I nodded again.

"Our year?"

"Yes, but it was during first year and I didn't talk to them, I would barely even call it a crush." I tried.

"Alright then, since you would barely call it that, then you can tell me."

Damn you, Draco, I thought to myself. "It's silly."

He shrugged, "Do I know them?"

I chuckled to myself, "Yes, quite well actually."

His eyes widened, "Oh Merlin, do not tell me you had a crush on Crabbe?" He looked at me with disgust on his face.

I rolled my eyes, "No Draco! It was you!"

His mouth dropped open slightly, "Me?"

I nodded, regretting what I just said.

His face turned into a grin, "You had a bloody crush on me? I had no idea!"

"Yes Draco, and you also had no idea I even existed until this year either."

"What made you stop having a crush on me then?" He asked curiously.

"I don't remember. Mind you, I haven't ever spoken a word to you at that point. It was more or less an infatuation!" I defended myself.

Draco smirked, "Well, I don't blame you Strout."

He winked at me, I giggled hysterically at his vanity.

We stayed up for quite some time and had to sneak quietly back to the dark common room.

Before separating to separate dormitories, Draco grabbed my hand, "I'm actually quite sorry I didn't know you first year, Strout. Maybe some things would have ended differently." He kissed me on the cheek, luckily the room was dim enough for him to miss the blush that had formed after, "Sweet dreams." He whispered before walking upstairs to his dorm.

I walked up to mine and collapsed onto my bed, feeling a lot happier than I had felt in a long time.

**Leave a comment with your opinion! Or if you are a new reader and want me to carry on with this current story just favorite it! It'll all be really appreciated! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: My decision has been made! I'm carrying on with the story as it is! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it! Enjoy the chappy! **

**Draco POV**

"So, Crabbe, Goyle, you thinking of asking anyone on the Hogsmeade trip?" I asked, sticking a strawberry in my mouth. I was feeling quite chipper this morning considering the good night I had. I really enjoyed hanging out with Strout. Not only was she easy on the eyes, but I felt, surprisingly, like I could never stop talking to her. I averted my eyes towards where she sat down the table. She was pulling apart a croissant, listening intently to the conversation her older brother and sister were having. I had learned last night about all of her siblings, the eldest boy been Ignatius and eldest girl, Ingrid. It still shocked me how I somehow looked over the Strout family the past few years here, the only one who I somewhat recalled was Ignatius, he had been on the Slytherin quidditch team when I had played second year. I watched Ivy, she was quiet, it was odd compared to the great conversations we were having yesterday evening.

My attention turned back to Crabbe and Goyle who were stuffing their faces as per usual.

Crabbe looked at me, "Are you mad Draco? After seeing you and Pansy together I think it'll be awhile until I want a relationship."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, one of you better ask someone, I refuse to be left alone with Pansy again." The last trip to Hogsmeade with her had been completely horrendous. She made Crabbe and Goyle hang out with some other people in our house because we were on a 'date'. I had to listen to her blab the whole time about herself and gossip about all the people she was jealous of, worst of all I had to snog her a couple of times. I could not handle that again.

Goyle grunted, "I mean I'd ask someone Draco 'cept I wouldn't know who to ask."

Crabbe chuckled, "Pft. Ask one of the million girls you want to snog!"

Goyle punched him, and Crabbe punched him back, they began play fighting. I rolled my eyes at them and gazed around our table, trying to find someone Goyle could take. My eyes landed on the perfect girl.

"Goyle, I know who you could ask." I turned to the two boys and they immediately stopped.

"Who?"

"Why not Ivy Strout?" I smirked. It would be perfect, I'd get to spend time with Ivy, and Pansy would think Goyle and her were together!

Crabbe laughed again, "Ha! Good luck with her saying yes to you!"

Goyle frowned, "Yeah, come on Draco. Be serious, do you think I'd even have a chance?"

In complete honesty, no, Goyle did not deserve someone as good as Ivy Strout, but as a good friend I'd have to lie to him, "Absolutely Goyle, you're more of a man than Crabbe here is."

"Hey!" Crabbe whimpered, him and Goyle went back to arguing.

I would have to let Ivy in on this plan before Goyle got to her, I'd hate to see her turn him down cold. Eh, I wouldn't hate it too much, but I'd rather her and Goyle tag along than spend the day with the most annoying girl in the school.

**Ivy POV**

I left breakfast by myself and began making my way to History of Magic, also known as the most boring class in the world. It was boring for two reasons. One, mainly being Professor Binns' voice could put anyone to sleep. And two, since Binn's was a complete bore, everyone spent the class period talking to friends, and I don't have any of those.

I sighed to myself thinking about this, but was pulled out of my thoughts as an arm grabbed me and pulled me into another corridor.

I was about to let out a cry of help, only to now be staring at the grey eyes of Draco.

"You scared me!" I told him.

"I need you to do me a favor." He said, ignoring what I said before.

"Well, hello to you too!" I joked.

His serious expression turned into a half smile, "You're right, sorry. How's your day going?"

I chuckled, "It's alright, thanks. Now what do you need?"

"You're going on the Hogsmeade trip, correct?"

I shrugged, "My mum signed the form, but I'm not too sure, I don't want to spend the whole time by myself…" I trailed off.

Draco smiled, his teeth were really white, "That's brilliant then!"

I looked at him confused, "What is?"

"Ok don't turn me down on this. Pansy and I are going on the trip too, but I'd rather perform an Unforgivable curse on myself then spend the day with only her. So, you're going to come along with us too!"

Was he crazy? "Draco, I don't know if you haven't realized, but Pansy doesn't like me much. She definitely won't be happy with me third-wheeling your date."

"That's the brilliant part! You're not third-wheeling!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not?"

"No! You're going with Goyle!"

"I'm what!?"

Draco held my shoulders, massaging my collarbone lightly with his thumbs, "Yes! Goyle is going to ask you to Hosmeade, and you're going to say yes! It's perfect! That way we both can be miserable whilst listening to Pansy."

"Draco, I've never spoken a word to Goyle in my life…" I trailed off.

He shrugged, "So what? He fancies you, you know? Who knows maybe you two will get along great?"

I stayed silent, unsure of what to do. I had never been on a date before, nonetheless a double one.

"Please don't make me beg, Strout. I don't do well with begging." Draco said to me, in complete seriousness.

The thought made me giggle, and as Draco stared at me with his grey eyes I realized I couldn't turn him down, "I suppose I could go with him, but this one time only!" I warned.

Draco's smile grew even bigger; he looked like an excited child, "I promise you'll have a great time! Thank you Strout! You're great." He kissed me on the cheek, "See you in class then!" He said before running off.

Those cheek kisses were driving me insane, every time he planted one my cheeks turned to fire. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something about Draco Malfoy that I couldn't get enough of.

**Draco POV**

Double potions class was finally coming to a close with five minutes left. I began packing up my things when Goyle leaned over to me.

"Draco, I don't think I can do it." He mumbled.

"Do what?" I asked, annoyed.

"Ask Ivy to Hogsmeade…" He trailed off.

"And why not!?"

He shrugged, "I don't know how, she's going to say no."

I rolled my eyes, "Have a little confidence will ya?"

"I'm going to do it at the end of the hour." Goyle decided.

I nodded, "Good luck."

"You'll come with me, won't you?" He asked, worried.

"Come with where?!"

"To ask her! Please! I'll pass out if I'm alone."

I groaned inwardly, "Sure, Goyle. Want me to hold your hand too?"

He ignored that comment and began packing his things too. Soon later Snape dismissed us. Goyle and I began making our way towards Strout. Crabbe followed close behind, expecting to see Goyle embarrass himself.

We approached Ivy; she looked at us expectantly, and smiled sweetly, "Hey guys."

I looked at Goyle, waiting for him to speak up; instead he just stared at her.

I cleared my throat, "Goyle here wanted to ask you something. Right, Goyle?" I asked, shoving him closer to Strout.

Crabbe chuckled and Ivy looked at Goyle, confused.

Goyle pulled at the collar of his robe, before finally asking, "I was uh- just wondering, if you uh-, would liketo go on the Hogsmeade trip with me?" He looked 'bout ready to pass out.

To his relief, Ivy responded quickly, "I'd love to!"

Crabbe gasped, I smirked, and Goyle's face received back its color. "Really?!" He asked. "I mean, um, yeah, awesome. You're really pretty."

Ivy blushed. I cringed; she usually blushed because of something I said…

"Thank you." She responded politely.

"You're welcome!" Goyle retreated. "Well, um, see you then?" He stuck his hand up in a wave.

Ivy smiled genuinely, "Sure." She leaned into Goyle and did something that was not a part of the plan, she kissed the bloody brute on the cheek!

"See you!" She said, before sauntering off to the dining hall.

I watched after her in shock. Crabbe came around to Goyle and high fived him.

"Honestly Goyle, I did not think that was about to happen. You're so damn lucky! Everyone's going to be so jealous of you!" Crabbe beamed.

Goyle had a huge smile on his face, "Wow, Malfoy, thanks so much. I couldn't have done that without you."

"Welcome." I mumbled grumpily in response.

"Well, come on then! Let's see what big news Dumbledore has for us all!" Crabbe said excitedly.

We walked to the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle were going on excitedly about Strout. I ignored their excitement and walked along in silence. Ivy Strout has never kissed my cheek…

**Ivy POV**

Everyone entered the Great Hall excitedly, around me were students gossiping about what Dumbledore had to announce. I too was very curious about what it could be. I sat next to Ignatius at the Slytherin table. I looked around our table, which was filling up quickly. Towards the end of the table Draco and his gang were making their way to their seats. I looked at Goyle who was talking excitedly to Blaise Zabini. I chuckled to myself recalling what just happened in my head. Goyle had been so awkward and nervous when talking to me I would've felt awful to turn him done anyway. I even surprised myself when I kissed his cheek, but his smile after I did it made me feel like I was a good person or something, I was just having fun is all. I looked at Draco, expecting him to be just as happy; instead he slumped in his seat, and began filling his plate angrily. I frowned; I wish I could go ever to see what was wrong with him. I turned to my plate and began filling it up. When I was done I waited expectantly for Dumbledore to speak before touching any of the food.

Finally, once everyone was settled, Dumbledore made his way to the podium. Everyone in the hall quiet down and watched him.

"Good evening. As you all have heard. I would like to inform you of a very special announcement! I would like to inform you, that Hogwarts will not only be your home this year, but home to many others." His voice boomed throughout the great hall. Everyone began whispering to each other about what he could mean.

He continued, "It will be home to some very special guest as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, The Triwizard Torunament!"

My mouth dropped open; around me people had an equal reaction of shock and surprise. This was so exciting! I had heard many stories about the Tournament; never did I think I would get to actually attend!

Isadora poked my arm, "Ivy… what is he talking about?"

Before I could, Dumbledore answered for me, "For those who do not know, The Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magic trials and contests. From each school, a single student is chosen to compete. _But,_I must warn you, if you are chosen, you must stand alone. And these trials are not for the fainthearted."

Everyone chattered excitedly. I personally, was not going to enter to compete; I could not handle some of the tasks that I've heard past champions had to complete. Besides, I wasn't old enough anyway!

"But for now, we feast! And again, welcome to another to what I hope, will be another amazing year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore finished with a smile.

I looked at everyone who was talking excitedly about the tournament. I wonder who the Hogwarts champion would be? I looked at our table, trying to see who from Slytherin had the potential. My green eyes met grey as I accidentally made contact with Malfoy. I gave a small smile; he looked away, pretending to have not seen me. What an interesting year this will be…

**Review :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ivy POV**

Later that night, after trying and failing at falling asleep, I exited the Slytherin girl's dormitories and enter the common room. It was almost empty; which made sense considering it was a school night. The only person in the room, besides me, sat in front of the fireplace on the black, leather couch. I made my way over, recognizing him immediately. I snuck over to him quietly, when I was directly behind him, I jumped onto the couch, plopping myself next to him.

Draco looked completely startled by me.

It made me giggle, "Good evening." I said.

"Hi." He mumbled, not taking his eyes off of the glowing fireplace.

I frowned. "You're up late." I tried.

He only shrugged in response. I was confused by his attitude, trying to recall any events I had known that would've upset him. None came to my mind, so I decided to ask. "What's wrong Draco?"

"Nothing." He snapped.

"It doesn't seem like nothing…" I persisted.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes; his grey eyes just stared at the fireplace until he finally turned to look at me. "Why did you kiss Goyle on the cheek?"

His question surprised me. "What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." He growled.

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"Why did you do it?" He countered back.

"Why do you care?"

"Why did you do it!?" He raised his voice.

I gasped at his tone. In return, I began to give an attitude as well. "I don't know Draco? I felt bad for the guy. He was so bloody nervous to talk to me; I thought it might've helped! Isn't this what you wanted anyhow?" I shook my head in disbelief towards the way he was acting.

"No! It wasn't a part of the plan!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "You shouldn't have kissed him!"

"Why?!"

"Because I didn't tell you to!" He said as if it was obvious.

"Draco you can't tell me who I can and cannot kiss?!"

"And why not?" He asked, his face getting closer to mine.

"Because that's ridiculous!" I practically shouted at him.

"I don't think so." He said, obliviously.

"Why does it bother you so much?" I frowned.

"It doesn't."

"It obviously does." I muttered.

"No." He snapped again, more harshly than before, causing me to shut my mouth.

After a few seconds he sighed, "You've never kissed my cheek before." He said quietly.

I looked at him; his head was turned as he watched the fire crackle. I leaned in closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I never knew you wanted me too." Before planting my lips gently on to his cheek, he smelled like peppermint.

I pulled away, watching him. He turned and looked at me, his grey eyes softening. We stared into each other eyes, my heart began beating faster. He touched the back of his hand to my cheek, stroking it softly. I returned his action by wiping away a wisp of his blonde hair out of his eyes. He leaned in closer to me.

But, his expression changed immediately."Don't kiss Goyle." He said before smirking.

I backed away feeling furious that he was still going on about that, "I'll kiss who I want to kiss!"

"No you won't." His smirk grew.

"Yes I will!" I scoffed, "I don't tell you if it's okay to kiss Pansy or not!"

"That's totally different!" He rolled his eyes.

"No it isn't! It's exactly the same!"

"It's not!" He snapped!

"It definitely is-"I started to get ready to begin a rant, but before my word were able to form Draco's pink lips came crashing onto mine. He held me with one arm on my side, and the other on my face. It took me a minute to figure what had just happened and what was still going on, but once I realized I didn't do anything to try to stop it. I, instead, wrapped my arms around his neck. I had never been kissed before, but from the billions of fireworks going off in my belly I could tell this was a good kiss. I really didn't want it to end, but it did.

When Draco pulled away from me had a look of surprise on my face, as I'm sure I did too. I didn't really know what to say, I bit my lip nervously.

Draco looked at me, shook his head as if to knock himself back into reality, and then smirked his cocky, signature smirk once more. "So… don't kiss Goyle." He repeated, kissing me on the forehead before sauntering back off into the boy's dormitory.

Wait… what?!

**AN: I know it was short…. But, it was eventful ;D Hehehehehehhee let me know what you all think! Let's just say it will be quite the double date :PPP **

**Comment! Comment! Comment!**

**Favorite! Favorite! Favorite! **

**:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Draco POV**

I awoke from my slumber both anxious and giddy. The events from last night with Strout replaying in my head, what had I done? I could not decide if kissing her was the best or the worst thing I could have done. My mind was so clouded with jealousy over her meaningless kiss with Goyle, at the time kissing her just felt like the right thing to do. The next morning, however, I'm beginning to see the consequences of my actions. Could I have potentially jeopardized my newfound friendship? Or could I have sparked something I wasn't entirely sure was ready to be sparked? Whatever it was, that kiss was unlike any other and I've kissed my fair share of girls… Plus, she definitely had snogged me back; did that mean she had feelings for me? Oh bloody hell, what had I done…?

I quickly splashed cold water onto my face in the boy's lavatory before making my way down to the breakfast hall alone. Breakfast had just begun, meaning not too many other students would be there yet. I needed some time to myself to think.

However, upon reaching the hall I was greeted with a pair of emerald eyes I was not yet ready to meet. Ivy Strout was sitting in her usual place at the Slytherin table, her school notes sprawled in front of her, along with a plate of fruit, a pencil laced in her fingers. As soon as I stepped into the room her eyes met mine, as if they were magnetically attracted to one another.

The color in Ivy's face drained, save for her bright pink cheeks. She looked around nervously, unsure of whether to pretend she hadn't seen me or not. She looked back at me and half smiled, half frowned. I started towards her, unsure of what was about to come out of my mouth.

**Ivy POV **

Oh Merlin, what had I done? I went to bed last night thinking my kiss with Draco had been nothing less than perfect, but I woke up feeling like it was all just a huge mistake. Draco had a girlfriend, and his girlfriend was Pansy freakin' Parkinson, if she found out about our snogging my life at Hogwarts would be over faster than one could say 'Quidditch'. Besides that though, Draco was my only friend currently, if I lost him I would have no one and I liked having Draco around. With him everything had felt so easy; I talked to him about more things than I'd talked about with my siblings. I couldn't lose my connection with him over a kiss he probably hadn't even meant.

I gulped to myself as the thought crossed my mind. Despite all the worries I had about last night, I had an even bigger problem on my hand. Draco Malfoy has taken my first kiss, and I could not be happier about it. The kiss was everything I had hoped for, and then even more! It made me realize that I had actually wanted to snog him for awhile now. My crush from my first year has been reignited, Draco Malfoy was turning into someone I could not get out of my head- this scared the heck out of me.

What if I had thought was true? What if the kiss meant absolutely nothing to Draco? What would I do then?

I scribbled my quill angrily onto the paper in front of me, not particularly writing anything down. I was pushed out of my thoughts when I caught a glimpse of white-blond hair in the corner of my eye. I couldn't help but look and see if it was the person behind my madness…

It was, and he had seen me too. Oh Merlin, what do I do now, I glanced around nervously, biting my lip, before I could even comprehend Draco was already making his way towards me.

He sat across from me looking as apprehensive as ever, "We need to talk." He stated blandly without breaking our eye contact.

I only nodded, somewhat at a loss for words.

He took this as reason to carry on, "About last night… More specifically, our kiss," He whispered, "I am so sorry that happened, I was just caught up in the moment and I hadn't realized what I was doing. I don't want this to ruin our friendship we have right now, because what we have going is a real good thing, you mean a lot to me Ivy. I promise it won't happen again. Friends?" He looked at me expectantly.

What he hadn't realized was his words were crushing my heart into tiny pieces, but I didn't want to carry this on further and risk embarrassing myself, or losing the opportunity to remain friends.

Instead I smiled, smugly, "It meant nothing. Don't worry." I spoke, trying to keep my voice as even as possible, if I had said anymore I probably would have broke down into tears.

Draco flinched, his eyes turning a shade darker almost, he waved it away though. "Well, I mean, I always thought of myself as a pretty good kisser, it couldn't have been that bad for you to say that." He smirked, trying to make light of a somewhat tense conversation.

I bit my lip hard, trying to contain my emotions, "Sorry, that came out wrong… But, you're right our friendship is a good thing, I'd hate to lose it over something silly."

His face brightened, the lighter shade of grey returning to his eyes, "Exactly! I knew you'd understand Ivy, I love that about you!"

His use of the world "love" sent a harsh pang into my chest; I had to get out of there.

"Thanks." I tried to muster up a genuine smile, "Well, I have to get going to the library; I have some homework to finish." I began gathering my things.

Draco got up too, "Alright, I'm real looking forward to our double date to Hogsmeade tomorrow, thank you so much for tagging along, you know how utterly annoying Pansy can be."

"Don't mention it." I squeaked.

I began to walk away when I was interrupted by Draco again.

"And Strout, if you want to kiss Goyle you can, you were right I had no place to tell you that you couldn't last night." He said, sounding sincere.

He meant well and I know he did too, he didn't know he was currently breaking my heart. I couldn't let my crush get in the way of our friendship, no matter how much it hurt me to put my emotions to the side. "Thank you Draco." I smiled at him genuinely, "I'll see you in class." I said, squeezing his bicep lightly.

As soon as I exited the dining hall, I made a dash to the quickest girl's lavatory, letting all the emotions I had tried so hard to hold back, stream down from my eyes and wet my face.

**Draco POV**

I took a seat back down in the dining hall at my normal spot at the Slytherin table. I could not decide if my conversation with Strout had went the way I had wanted it too. It hadn't ended badly, our friendship had been reassured, but I still felt as if something was wrong.

Suddenly an ache filled my entire chest, I felt myself have a sudden urge to go find Ivy and kiss her again. I ignored these emotions, something I had been accustomed to do my whole life. My personal desire for Ivy was not worth the risk of losing her entirely. I just would have to force myself to contain my emotions around her, I have to in order to keep our friendship safe, no matter how hard that may end up being…

**AN: I know it's pretty short, but good news: I'm back to continue this story! I missed writing for you all so much, and I'm so glad to be back. I had some writers block for awhile, but I'm ready to get this story rolling again! This chapter was more or less of a filler, but I promise the next chapter will be much longer and more eventful! I owe it to you guys! It should be up tomorrow night! I hope you guys don't hate me and still read and comment on this story! It honestly makes my day! Also, comment with ANY suggestions you have for this story, I will honestly consider anything in order to prevent myself from any future writing block! You guys are the best! :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ivy POV**

I spent the day yesterday trying my best to avoid Draco, it ended up being a bit hard considering we had every class together. But, luckily thanks to Crabbe, Goyle, or Pansy with him throughout the day there was no room for an awkward one on one confrontation. I had urged myself to push any thought of Draco off to the side, but they kept reoccurring, especially since he kept trying to sneak glances and smiles my way when no one was paying attention. I had locked myself in my dormitory immediately after supper had ended, I needed to distract myself as much as I could and knowing there would be a chance of running into Draco would not help me with that.

However, the next morning I had a whole new outlook on my current situation. It was the day of my double date with Goyle, Pansy, and Draco. I couldn't be happier about it. I knew how much Draco disliked Pansy and I also knew how much he disliked it when I kissed Goyle the other day. Maybe Draco actually did like me, and maybe he wanted to be more than friends. I decided what better way at finding this out than by acting totally enthralled by Goyle on our date. Perhaps, he'd get a little jealous and my theory on his feelings could be confirmed for sure!

I got up and quickly began digging through my trunk, trying to find the perfect outfit. I loved trips to Hogsmeade because we didn't have to wear our school robes over our clothes. I picked a long sleeved, short mini dress with long black socks and heeled boots. Most of my clothing I wore was black, I wasn't really too sure as to why- my parents had always dressed me and my siblings in black, it just kind of stuck. Most students in Slytherin wore black or other dark colors; it just kind of went without saying.

I made my way into the common room, there were a few students milling around waiting for their friends so they could make it down to the dining hall before it was time to leave. I wasn't really sure where I was supposed to meet Goyle, so I decided to just walk down to the dining hall by myself.

I had it to the doorway when suddenly someone stepped in my way. It was none other than Pansy Parkinson, "Ivy!" She squealed, smiling wide, and squeezing me tightly in an awkward sort of hug. She wore a plum colored dress, that fit her a little frumpily, but she wore it with pride.

"Hey Pansy," I said, surprised she was talking with me.

"I am just too excited for our double date! That was so sweet of you to give Goyle a chance! Maybe one day you'll be as cute as me and Draco!" She squealed.

I smiled politely, faking a giggle.

"Well come now, let's make it down to the dining hall, I bet the boys are waiting for us!" She linked her arm into mine, skipping happily out of the common room, dragging me along with her.

**Draco POV**

I help my cup of orange juice in my hand, swirling it around lightly. I had no idea how this whole double date thing we'd go, but it'll probably be better than any other date I had had with Pansy. Goyle sat next to me, his leg bopping up and down nervously, his foot continuously tapping the ground, _Tap Tap Tap. _He wore black dress slacks, a green cable knit sweater, and a tense expression on his face. I rolled my eyes at him, he had no reason to be jumpy, Ivy didn't even like him, she was doing this for **me.**

I smooth down my black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my forearm, checked my black dress pants for any lint, and looked down at my shiny black loafers. Goyle had resorted from tapping the ground to tapping his fork against the table. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his wrist tight, "Goyle, you ought to stop right now or I'll break your wrist." I snarled.

"Sorry Malfoy, just nervous is all." He sighed.

"Well quit it."

He nodded, obeying me, but less than a second later he let out a gasp, "Oh boy." He whispered to me staring towards the entrance of the dining hall.

I followed his gaze to see a forceful Pansy pulling Ivy into the room with her. Pansy wore a giant smile when she saw me and Goyle, but Strout looked unsure. I had never seen her in anything beside her robes, I didn't think she could look more beautiful. We match, I thought to myself, admiring her all black color scheme, similar to mine. I almost wish we were going on this date without Pansy and Goyle.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I needed to stop this, I was Draco Malfoy and I would not pine over a girl, no matter who it was.

When Pansy and Strout came near I stood up to greet them, Goyle copied my action.

"Hello ladies," I smirked, kissing Pansy on the cheek, Ivy glanced away. "You look lovely."

"I know." Pansy smiled triumphantly, I wasn't talking to her…

Ivy ignored what I had said, and peered around me to where Goyle was standing shyly. "Hi Goyle." She smiled.

"He-ey Ivy." He stuttered, I rolled my eyes, "You look stunning." He continued.

"Thank you." She said politely. "You also look quite handsome."

Goyle's face brightened, "Oi! Wow, Thanks! Um…" He trailed off, reaching for something on the table. "This is for you." He held out a baby pink peony to her. When the hell had he got that?!

She took it graciously, with a huge smile, "I love peonies!"

Goyle blushed crazily. I could feel my face draining of color, "Well, if Goyle's done making a fool then we should get going." I snapped, yanking Pansy out of the dining hall with me. She smiled, oblivious to my roughness. Ivy and Goyle followed behind, she held onto his large bicep as they walked.

We walked the leave littered streets of Hogsmeade, it was a lovely fall day. I walked in between Pansy and Ivy, Goyle on Ivy's other side.

"Well, where shall we go then?" Ivy asked, curiously.

Before anyone else could make a suggestion Pansy interjected, "Madam Puddifoot's of course, it's absolutely so romantic!"

I rolled my eyes at this, but said nothing. Pansy always dragged me to Madam Puddifoot's for tea, I hated the place from its pink walls to its floral daisy smell, it was awful- makes sense why Pansy enjoyed it.

We took a seat in a small table in the corner of the shop. Madam Puddifoot, herself, came over and poured our teas, leaving a carousel of mini sandwiches along with it.

Goyle ate ferociously, Pansy examined the sandwiches to see which would appease her best, and Ivy set her napkin on her lap just as I did. I smirked to myself; happy to see she was just as civilized as I was.

"Soooo, Ivy, what do you think?" Pansy questioned in her high pitched voice.

"Oh, I love Madam Puddifoot's, the cucumber avocado is my favorite!" She responded.

I looked at the little carousel of sandwiches, finding the green filled one. I picked it off the little ride and set it on her plate.

Ivy blushed immediately, "Thank you Draco."

I made eye contact with her for the first time that day; her green eyes were warm as they looked at my cold grays, an opposite attraction. She gave me a small, sad, timid smile and broke the contact first, cutting up the already small tea sandwich on her plate. I looked away too, sipping my English breakfast from the small pink tea cup.

I almost forgot it was more than just us before Pansy intervened again, "No, silly! I meant about Goyle! Isn't he great?"

Goyle's cheeks turned bright red, "Excuse me…" He trailed off before practically running into Madam Puddifoot on his way to the men's lavatory.

"Oh… well…" Ivy began, "I mean I wasn't really sure what he was like until today, but I think I actually might like him, he seems sweet."

I immediately began choking on my tea; Ivy grabbed the vase holding water and poured me a glass. I mumbled a quick thank you, chugging it down.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "You ought to be more careful Draco." She said annoyed, she got out of her seat, "I must go powder my nose, I'll be right back."

And then it was just me and Ivy, alone for the first time since the night of our kiss.

**Ivy POV**

Once we were alone Draco looked at me unsure of what to do, I gave him a smug smile and returned to my sandwich on my plate, not giving in to how much I wanted to say something to him.

"I think it's going well." Draco began. "Nice touch with what you said to Pansy by the way"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"About how you might actually like Goyle, it definitely took a lot from me to try and suppress my laughter when I heard that."

I crinkled my forehead, "That wasn't a joke Draco. Goyle's a nice guy; I should give him a chance. Thanks for setting me up with him, you're a great friend."

Draco's eyes widened, he let out a chuckle, "You can't be serious."

"And why not?" I asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Because. You don't like Goyle, you're doing this for me." He argued.

I shrugged, "That was how I felt at first, but now I'm not so sure. Maybe I do like Goyle."

"You don't." He stated smugly.

"Draco… when you admitted to me being right yesterday about me being able to kiss who I want, that also goes along with me liking who I want."

Draco shook his head, "But, you can't…"

"Why?!" I asked, my voice raising an octave. I was beginning to become annoyed with Draco. I know I couldn't force him to like me the way I liked him, but he couldn't dictate my love life…

"Because…" He started.

I cut him off, "That's not a reas-"I began.

"Because I like you!" He finished. I stared at him speechless, he looked away, fidgeting with the napkin on his lap.

Suddenly, Pansy and Goyle returned simultaneously. "I'm over it here, let's go!" Pansy whined.

"Brilliant." Draco growled, suddenly angrily, he slapped his napkin onto the table, causing the table to shake and plates to clank. He bolted out of the tea shop, Pansy quickly rushing behind.

Goyle looked after them confused then turned to me offering his hand, "Shall we?"

I took it, unsure of what was going to happen next.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! :O Here's a nice, fast update for all of you lovely readers! Tell me what you think of this chapter and what you think might happen next! Thank you all so much for reading! You guys are brilliant :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ivy POV**

Goyle and I wandered aimlessly around Hogsmeade in an awkward silence, both of us unsure where to go. Once we had exited Madam Puddifoot's Draco and Pansy were nowhere to be found.

I still had not comprehended what Draco had said to me in the little tea shop. He liked me? Why had he not told me? And why did he get so angry?

We spotted Crabbe talking to Blaise Zabini across the way by Zonko's joke shop. Crabbe stared at them longingly.

"You could go if you'd like." I suggested, sick of how uncomfortable this felt.

"You sure?" He grunted.

I nodded.

"Ok, See ya!" He looked relieved as he ran over to them.

I wandered the streets of Hogsmeade alone, contemplating whether or not I should just see if I could head back to Hogwarts now, but out of nowhere an out of breath girl came running towards me.

It was Pansy; she took 3 obnoxious deep breaths before she spoke, "Ivy! Have you seen Draco?"

I shook my head, "No… Weren't you with him after Madam Puddifoot's?"

"He was too fast for me! Do you know why he was so angry? You were the last to talk to him." She raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head again, gulping quietly, "No clue…."

She sighed, "Hmph. Well come with me then, we ought to go find him."

She grabbed my arm and turned on her feet, expecting me to follow. I racked my brain for an excuse, I'd much rather be alone in Hogsmeade than be with Pansy.

"Actually Pansy, I think Goyle may know where he is."

She turned around quickly, "Where is he?"

I pointed down the street towards the joke shop. Pansy took off immediately, shouting behind her, "Sorry Ivy, but I must go!"

I sighed, relieved she was gone. Perhaps, I could find Draco before her; I needed to talk to him. I needed to tell him how I felt too.

I looked everywhere I thought Draco may be, but to no avail. I was starting to get into the darker part of Hogsmeade when I spotted a head of white blonde hair on a black stone bench. I approached him slowly, unsure of what to even say to him. His eyes flew to me, as if he could sense my presence, he looked almost as unsure as I did.

"Hi Draco." I said my voice barely a whisper.

He nodded at me, scooting over on the bench for me to sit.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" I asked.

Draco shrugged, "Just thinking."

I nodded, "What were you thinking about?"

"You." He answered honestly, I subconsciously blushed.

"Oh… um, what about me?"

He shook his head, "I don't want to say."

"Why not?"

"I don't know what you'll say."

I set my hand on his thigh, "You'll never know unless you try." I pressed.

He looked away, nudging my hand off of him, "I don't have feelings Ivy. When it comes to my peers or my family I honestly don't give a bloody hell. I could throw out spells to people and not have any feeling of remorse about it. I could call someone a mudblood and not give a damn if I hurt their 'feelings'. I could kiss a girl and feel no sort of likeliness towards her." He paused and took a breath, "It all changed when I met you."

His grey eyes looked terrified as they bore into mine. I had never seen him so distraught.

"That's not a bad thing Draco."

He almost laughed. "Are you kidding me!? I've been raised my entire life to not have feelings and suddenly I meet you and everything changes?! Honestly, what will my father think when he hears of my 'crush' on you? He will laugh at me; I'll be an embarrassment especially when he hears the girl that has changed his so-called perfect son doesn't even like him back. I'll be disowned."

"Draco, that's not true."

"Have you met my father?!" He almost screamed.

"No… Draco, not that..." I trailed off.

"Then what!?" He sounded on the verge of going mad.

"I like you back…" I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't yell again.

Almost immediately his face became less tense, and his eyes softened, "You do?"

I nodded, giving him a small smile, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked, grabbing my hands changing from an insane kind of mad to an excited kind of mad.

"I could ask you the same!" I giggled.

"I was scared of ruining our friendship…" He admitted.

"I thought you regretted our kiss, I was heartbroken."

Draco gently cupped my face in his hands, "Don't ever think that. I regret nothing, but not meeting you sooner…" He whispered to me before planting his smooth lips onto mine. Our second kiss was just as glorious as the first.

When he pulled away, we both were blushing mad. Draco cleared his through and straightened his clothes, trying to look the least disheveled as possible.

"I suppose we should get back." He suggested, getting up.

"Wait… What does this mean for us, Draco?"

He furrowed his brow, confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… are we like together now…?"

"Oh." He said flatly, before sitting back down. "Well, I mean I am still with Pansy and as much as I despise her I can't do anything about my relationship with her unless my father approves."

"Then write him tonight! Tell him she's awful! Then you can be freed of her, and perhaps we'd be able to get together!" I said, excitedly, this would be perfect for the both of us.

But… Draco was shaking his head, "Ivy, it's not that simple. Her father and mine have a deal and ending things with her could jeopardize a lot for my family. I mean I'll suggest it to him, but I don't want you to get your hopes up. Unfortunately, my happiness isn't at the top of my father's agenda."

"Oh…" I said, speechless.

"Hey!" He said, squeezing my arm lightly, "Don't be discouraged. We still can hang out and be together, just behind closed doors s'all! I'll make this work."

"Draco, if Pansy finds us out then I can just consider me close to my death bed."

Draco chuckled, "She won't find out, we just can't interact as much as we'd both like around her. It'll be fine though, trust me."

I told him I did, even though something in the pit of my stomach was telling me not to. He kissed me on my forehead, and squeezed my hand before letting it go. We made our way back to the central part of Hogsmeade. When Pansy saw Draco she practically jumped onto him, kissing every part of his face, she took his hand and they headed back to Hogwarts. Draco looked behind him to where I was and rolled his eyes at her, he gave me a reassuring smile before returning his attention back to her. I hadn't realized how difficult this would be.

**AN: UH OH GUYS WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! Leave your prediction, suggestions, comments, questions, and life stories! Also, favorite please :D I love you all! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Draco POV**

Early next morning I reached the dining hall eager to get the first pickings of breakfast before anyone else could spot me down there. I stuffed my robe with fresh croissants and toasts, apples and bananas, hard boiled eggs and bacon strips. I filled two disposable cups with orange juice, stuffed any remaining pockets with napkins, and bolted out of there; no one had seen a thing.

I brought my findings down into the dungeon, past the Slytherin common room, and into the abandoned class room where a blonde beauty sit upright against the stone wall, a black blanket beneath her.

"I hope you brought an appetite." I say, revealing my cache of food from my robes. I hand her a cup of orange juice and she smiles graciously.

"You're sure no one saw you?" Ivy asks me, she reaches for one of the croissants.

"Absolutely not," I smirk, "No one will probably even wake for another hour."

"Alright." She says reluctantly, biting into the croissant. She looks around at our meal and shakes her head, "How did this all even fit into your robes?!"

Her astonished tone makes me laugh, "I told you I wanted to have breakfast with you, it's our first meal as a couple, I couldn't settle for some measly porridge!"

Ivy's cheeks turn pink, "A couple?"

"Well, yes, what else would you call it?" I ask.

She shrugs, "I dunno, I mean usually normal couples don't have to share a meal in secret from everyone…" She trails off.

I grab her petite, soft hand and give it a gentle squeeze, "We aren't like normal couples, Ivy."

She examines an apple, not looking at me, "But, we could be…"

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Where's the fun in that then, Strout? I don't want to be just 'normal' with you, I think we have something more extraordinary than that, a forbidden love so to speak."

She gives me a half smile, "You will still try and write to your father, right? I honestly think he might consider allowing it. There's no harm in asking at least." She says hopeful.

"Of course I'll write." I lie. I couldn't crush her ambitious attitude on the situation. She was right, there was no harm in asking, but what would be the point if I already knew the answer? My father was just as stubborn as I was, his mind would not change over something that would make me happy- it never had before.

I would just have to continue sneaking Ivy behind everyone's back; it would be a fun little game to play, me and Ivy against everyone else.

"Good, because I'm already sick of this sneaking around stuff and it hasn't even been a day!" Ivy poked me jokingly; maybe it would take a little more convincing to get her to want to play along too.

**Ivy POV**

The day had dragged on forever, especially having to pretend I could care less when Pansy would snog Draco every single hour…. I knew it meant nothing to him, but nonetheless my stomach churned watching.

By now it was time for supper, I was starving, hopefully I could ignore Pansy and Draco long enough to get myself to actually swallow some food and not feel sick about it.

The dining hall was buzzing with excitement; the day had finally arrived for Hogwarts' guests from Beauxbatons &amp; Durmstrang to arrive. All around me multiple girls gushed over the all boy school that was home to famous Quidditch player Viktor Krum. Even the boys stuffed breath mints down their throats in order to try and impress the girls from Beauxbatons.

I was making my way over to Ignatius and Ingrid, I felt like I hadn't seen my siblings in awhile, it'd be nice to spend dinner with them. I walked past Draco, ignoring my urge to look at him. I had successfully done it too, but suddenly someone squawked loudly, diverting my attention back.

"Yoooo-hoo! Ivy! Where are you going? Come sit next to Goyle!" Pansy smiled at me and Goyle madly, across from me Draco looked down at his plate.

I gulped nervously, unsure of what to do. Pansy raised an eyebrow at me; I guess it'd be best to listen to her…

"Crabbe, move over, now!" Pansy screeched at him. Crabbe rolled his eyes, but gave in any way, anything to avoid the wrath of Pansy.

I sat myself next to Goyle and tried my best to give them all a genuine smile, "Hey guys."

"Goyle has not stopped talking about you since our date yesterday!" Pansy gushes to me.

Goyle looks up immediately, "I what?!"

And then suddenly he let out a loud gasp of pain causing the table to shake, Pansy had kicked him beneath the table.

Goyle clutched his shin, Pansy carried on, "Yup! I would've told you to sit with us at breakfast, but you must've zoomed right past us this morning."

Draco looked up, his face draining of color.

I tried to muster up my best straight face, "I guess I did."

Pansy shrugged, "I still don't get why Beauxbatons gets to come and stay in our school this year, the last thing we need around here is ditzy girls trying to steal our boyfriends!" She grabbed onto Draco's bicep.

Draco's face returned color with the change of subject.

"What about Durmstrang? That's like the same thing, just guys!" Crabbe argued her.

"Yes, but guys from Durmstrang are have much more class than those girls, they know how to respect a girl." She turned to me, "You do know Viktor Krum is from there, don't you? I bet you didn't know that my Draco is actually friends with him!" She tried to change her voice to a whisper, but it came out even louder than before, "If you and Goyle don't work out, we surely can set you up with Viktor!"

Draco cringed.

"Jeez, thanks Pansy." Goyle said blandly.

She only shrugged in response before turning to another girl in our house sitting next to her telling her excitedly about the Durmstrang boys.

Draco rolled his eyes and smirked at me, I gave him a shy smile. Goyle was busying himself with talking to Crabbe.

Suddenly though, a wave of silence entered the Great Hall as Dumbledore reached his podium, "Good evening, I would like to welcome you all to another magical feast, but also extend the warmest of welcomes to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute." Everyone began to erupt into cheers when suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Mr. Filch ran-limped up to Dumbledore.

Around me students began whispering, I looked at Draco, he only frowned in response.

Not a second later, Filch huffed and exited the Great Hall. Dumbledore stroked his beard, then started again, "Now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons and their headmistress, Madame Maxine."

Again, the Great Hall doors burst open, young girls in silky blue dress and hats strutted forward. Everyone watched them eagerly as they did a hand gesture to the side, then scurrying forward and doing the same thing to the opposite side.

I looked around at my table Crabbe and Goyle watched the girls, drool practically dripping from their chin. Pansy's arms were folded as she rolled her eyes. I looked at Draco; his eyes met mine almost magnetically. He gave me a sweet smile and lightly tapped my foot with his beneath the table. I turned away before I started to blush.

Blaise Zabini let out a laugh, "Hey look Crabbe, it's your mum!" Everyone burst into laughter and Crabbe punched his arm, I turned to look at who they were talking about.

My eyes grew wide at their headmistress, I didn't mean to be rude, but she was huge! Besides being insanely tall, she had a long face, a short white bob, and an awful dead animal of a coat-she looked like someone you didn't want to mess with…

The girls took their final bows, whoops and hollers rang out, mostly from the guys, I politely clapped along.

"It's going to be a great year." Theodore Nott smirked from further down the table, loud enough for everyone to hear. I rolled my eyes in disgust, what was I thinking?

"And now our friends from the North, the proud sons of Durmstrang!" Dumbledore announced.

Before we could even comprehend the doors had burst open again and in strolled some of the most handsome young men I have ever seen! Dressed in dark, red coats and fuzzy fur collars draped on their shoulders, the boys marched into the Great Hall banging sticks that caused sparks to fly out of them. They chanted and walked forward.

All the girls of Hogwarts swooned and fanned their red cheeks while the guys looked completely bored! Pansy nudged me, I giggled. Draco watched his glass of water, I returned his gesture and nudged his foot back, he looked up and smirked. He obviously didn't have to worry about me and any Durmstrang boy. Maybe if he caught Pansy cheating on him with one though….

The Durmstrang guys suddenly dropped their sticks and began to run, doing several flips on their way to the front. Everyone gasped in awe, one of the boys walked past, sending a wink my way. When I turned the other way however, I felt star struck, walking down the aisles was none other than famous Quidditch player, Viktor Krum!

The school's headmaster followed behind him with a stern face. I covered my mouth with my hand as one student blew fire, causing it to turn into a dragon of fire and swirl around the great hall. They gave a final bow and the Great Hall clapped ferociously. What a year this would be!

**AN: So sorry guys for not updating for awhile! I've recently started college and holy moly it's a lot of work! But your comments and favorites have literally made me so happy and gave me the motivation to keep writing! I hope this chapter makes you all happy and like always leave comments on suggestions, predictions, whatever! Y'all are the best :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Ivy POV **

I walked back to the Slytherin common room by myself, Pansy had invited me to hang out with her, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, but I declined saying I had a lot of studying to do.

When I entered the common room I noticed my siblings talking on the couch by the fireplace. I walked over to them, they grew silent, and Ignatius gave me a cold glare.

"What's up?" I frowned.

Ingrid crossed her arms, "Way too ditch us at dinner for pug-faced Parkinson."

"What?" I asked, confused.

Ignatius intervened, "Ives, I told you I don't like you hanging out with them, they're mean people. They're the reason our house has a bad reputation."

"I didn't want to sit with them guys, I swear! Pansy asked me too, and I didn't want to say no and become one of her countless enemies!"

"I bet you wanted to sit with your boyfriend though!" Isadora joined in.

"Boyfriend!?" Ignatius and Ingrid said simultaneously- Ignatius in a tone of horror, and Ingrid sounding impressed.

"Yeah! Drac-" Isadora began, but I stopped her.

"Goyle, Gregory Goyle. We just went on a date is all."

Isadora gave me a skeptic look, but kept quiet.

"Ew, why?" Ingrid wrinkled her nose. Poor Goyle.

I shrugged, "I did it to be nice, didn't mean anything."

"I still don't like you hanging around with them. They're not like us, Ivy." Ignatius advised

I gulped to myself, feeling nervous about lying to them all, "I know, I'm sorry."

Ignatius squeezed my shoulder, "It's okay Ives, we've just missed you!"

Isaac looked up from his book, "We really haven't talked to you in days, Ivy." He frowned.

I plopped next to him on the couch, "I know and I'm sorry about that too, but I'm here now, right?!"

They all agreed and began telling stories about their classes and friends all the while I sit there with a hole in my stomach, growing bigger from my secret relationship I'm keeping from them all.

**. . .**

The next night at dinner, however I made it up to them by getting to the Great Hall before Pansy and Draco. I sat in between Isadora and Ingrid who talked to me excitedly about the tournament.

"I'm going to try and enter the tournament! Even though I'm a first year I think I might have a good shot at getting to be the Hogwarts champion, don't you think!?" Isadora asked excitedly.

Ingrid shook her head, "I don't know Issy. Some of the tasks are pretty difficult, some even life or death situations."

I looked over to where Draco was sitting. He was however not sitting in his seat yet, he was by the Durmstrang table talking to Viktor Krum. Pansy lurked behind him, trying to look involved. Some girls watched her with a jealous eye.

However, once Dumbledore began to speak Draco and Pansy sat in their normal spot.

"Your attention please!" Dumbledore's voice echoed, "I would like to say a few words."

Everyone watched him eagerly and anxiously. He gestured to the podium next to him, "Eternal Glory." He simply stated, pausing dramatically.

"This is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But, to do this, they must survive three tasks."

The great hall hung onto every single word, watching in awe.

"Three, very difficult tasks. And, for this reason, the ministry has decided to impose a new rule. To explain this, I welcome the head of the Department of International Magic Corporation, Mr. Bartemus Crouch."

I watched as the man, Mr. Crouch, reached the podium. I recognized him almost immediately; he worked with my father at the Ministry.

Before he could begin though, a flash of thunder echoed through the Great Hall, causing the lights to flicker off. I couldn't see, but I could hear the panic in everyone's voice. Dark clouds filled the ceiling, along with rain, like the weather outside. Suddenly, a spark was emitted and the clouds parted, light returned to the hall.

"Mad Eye Moody." Ingrid stated.

I followed her gaze to the man with ripped close, long graying hair, and a bright blue mechanical eye whirling around uncontrollably. He hobbled over with a walking stick to Dumbledore, shaking his hand. He then turned away and took a swig out of a weird-looking vile.

"Who?" Isadora asked.

"He's a famous auror; half the cells in Azkaban are filled cause of him." Ingrid explained.

"What do you suppose he's drinking?" I asked.

"It definitely doesn't look like pumpkin juice!" Isadora exclaimed, Ingrid shrugged.

Mr. Crouch cleared his throat and began to speak, "After some consideration, the Ministry has concluded, that for their own safety, no student under seventeen will be allowed to put their name forward to compete." He said nervously.

Upon hearing this, the Great Hall was in uproar. Mr. Crouch began to speak again, but everyone else was too loud for anyone to hear. Two identical red heads at the Gryffindor table began screaming "Rubbish!" everyone else followed suit. I even heard Draco say something about his father.

I chuckled, I didn't get why it was a big deal. Why would anyone want to risk their lives for sport? Suddenly, Dumbledore stepped forward and roared loudly, "SILENCE!"

The Hall quieted down immediately, watching as he raised his wand, melting the podium away. It soon revealed a Goblet of blue flames coming out of it. Everyone watched in amazement.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves must simply write their name on a piece of parchment, and throw it in the flames before this hour on Thursday night." His eyes glanced over the crowd, "Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there is no going back."

He looked at the Goblet as did everyone else.

"As of this moment, The Triwizard Tournament has begun."

**AN: Dun Dun Dun! Sorry for no Draco/Ivy (DrIvy?) stuff! This was more a less of a filler, but the chapters after this one are going to be much more exciting! I can't wait to start writing them! :DDD Comment with your thoughts, suggestions, predictions, and anything else you feel! Thanks for reading! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Draco POV****  
**  
I enter the library after Breakfast the next morning sneaking away from Crabbe and Goyle. It was quite empty considering it was still early in the day. I turned a few corners, rounding a few bookcases before finally spotting who I'd been looking for sitting alone at a dark oak table in a dimly lit corner, nose buried deep in a book.

I pulled out the chair and took a seat besides her, "What are you reading?"

Ivy's face quickly shot out from behind the dusty book cover and looked around hastily before her glimmering green eyes landed on me.  
She tried using the book to cover her face whilst speaking to me, "What are you doing here?"

I grabbed the book out of her limp grip and set it on the table. I shrugged, "I dunno. I missed you."

Her cheeks turned bright pink and she looked away.

I nudged her and then brought my lips close to her ear, whispering softly, "Did you miss me?"

I could feel her shiver at my hot breath on her cool, pale skin, it made me smirk.

She stared at her lap, "Yes."

I held a lock of her soft, blonde hair between my fingers, twirling it gently.

"Draco." I loved the way my name sounded coming from her lips. "What happens if someone sees us?"

"Oops." I stopped playing with her hair. "Well, then, we just say we were studying. No harm in that, am I right?"  
"I suppose." She reopened her book, "Did you do the Potions homework? I am absolutely lost!"

"Ivy… We didn't have Potions homework?"

She nudged me playfully, "Shhhh! You're supposed to go along with it!" She giggled.

"You think it's funny, eh?" I joked.

She nodded whilst still giggling.

It made me smile, "I'll give you something to laugh about." I said before tickling her sides.

Her giggles grew louder. She was trying her best to cover them up in the quiet library, but I refused to stop.

"Dr-a-a-co-o-o! St-o-op!"

Her distressed laughter caused me to laugh as well. Suddenly, shushes came from around the library, though no one was there. We immediately stopped.

I smirked at her, "You're bad at this. I'm going to get in trouble because of you."

Her mouth dropped open, "You're joking! You're the one who started this!"

I leaned in close to her, "Well, consider this ending it." I kissed the side of her mouth, her lip quivered slightly.

She looked at me, awestruck over what I had just done. My smirk grew bigger, "Now, what were we studying?" I grabbed her History of Magic book and opened it up to the assigned chapter.

She shook her head, but grabbed her quill anyway, "You're the worst."

"And you're the best. Opposites attract, don't they?"

Strout and I legitimately went through the study questions for History of Magic. Her neat penmanship copied down notes, while I read passages from the chapters. I had to say we made a great team.

We had almost forgotten where we were when suddenly a high pitched cackle came from behind a dusty shelf of books. Both of us could recognize it anywhere. I felt Ivy tense besides me; I squeezed her thigh and mouthed, "Relax."

The owner of the terrible laugh was none other than Pansy, she rounded the corner, but she wasn't alone, her arm was wrapped around the bicep of Viktor Krum. I gritted my teeth at this- I mean, yeah, I didn't exactly like Pansy, but she was still technically my girlfriend.  
When Pansy spotted me and Ivy her face grew bright, but she didn't let go of Viktor. She instead dragged him over to mine and Strout's table.

"Oh my gosh, Draco! I've been looking everywhere for you! I ran into Viktor and was showing him around! Did you know he could speak 4 other languages?" She turned to Ivy. "My personal favorite is German!" She winked at Ivy as if the word 'German' had another connotation.

Pansy then turned back to Viktor, "Have you met Ivy, yet?! Ivy, this is Viktor Krum. Viktor, Ivy Strout."

Ivy extended a hand and a smile, Viktor took it and kissed the top of her knuckles. His voice was deep and accented as he said, "It's a pleasure Ms. Strout."

Ivy smiled politely in response.

My fingers began to ache from the fists I was clenching beneath the table. Viktor turned to me; I tried to look as not pissed as possible. "Draco, Ms. Pansy here is lovely lady, you are very lucky man."

I gave him a curt nod as the bell tower rang out the hour.

"Ah, I have meeting with headmaster now, I must go. Farewell Draco. Pansy, thank you for tour, and Ivy, again, It was a pleasure." Viktor strolled out of the library.

Pansy swooned, "Isn't he great?"

**Ivy POV****  
**  
"Isn't he great?"

"Why were you alone with him?" Draco sneered. He sounded almost jealous.

"He looked lost, so I decided to show him around." Pansy shrugged innocently.

"You should have came and found me."

Draco looked angry. The carefree atmosphere we shared before the arrival of Pansy and Viktor quickly vanished. I didn't understand what was going on. I thought Draco didn't even like Pansy, so why was he suddenly so upset?

Pansy crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't see what the big deal is Draco."

"The big deal is that my 'girlfriend' is obsessed with another guy." Draco was seething. The tension in the air was thick.

"Excuse me?!" Pansy screeched.

They were both being obnoxiously loud for being in a library. I suddenly felt awkward and confused. I quickly excused myself, neither of them noticed; they were too busy bickering with the other. I could not pinpoint why Draco was so upset with Pansy and Viktor, weren't he and I doing the same thing as they?

My mind was jumbled, but I knew if I went to my dormitory alone I'd only break down. Instead I decided to sit in one of the currently busiest rooms of the castle, the place the Goblet of Fire was being held. It'd be fun to scout out and see who the possible champions may be.

I sat on one of the steps next to the Goblet, reading my Charms book to myself, mindlessly watching students file up to the Goblet and drop their name in.

It was a somewhat calm setting, until two excited, identical red-haired boys came running in.

"We got it! We got it!" They both exclaimed, showing off two small viles.

Other students gathered around curiously, I watched from where I was sitting.

"Aging Potions!"One of the twins explained.

"We're going to enter the tournament!"

I laughed to myself, "It's not going to work…"

To my surprise, one of the boys heard me, and walked over, the other followed.

"Oh yeah?" One of them said to my left, kneeling besides me.

"And why's that?" The other said on my right, copying the others motion.

I blushed at them overhearing me and being so close to me, but I continued, "You see, this is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" The one to my left asked.

"So… a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an ageing potion."

"Ah, but you see sweetheart, that's why it's brilliant!" The one on my left squeezed my shoulder.

The right one finished his thought, "Because it's so pathetically dimwitted!"

They both stood up right.

"Ready Fred?" The one twin said to the other who had squeezed my shoulder.

"Ready George!" Fred replied, sending a wink my way.

"Bottoms up!" They said simultaneously, before crossing arms and pouring the potion into each other's mouth.

Once they finished, they linked arms and hopped over the aging line. To my surprise, nothing happened.

The twins high fived one another and everyone around clapped, but suddenly bright lights shot out of the goblet causing the cheers to turn into gasps. I looked away from the blinding colors and when I looked back the twins had turned from their normal selves into old men! They stared at the other and let out screams, before running out. The whole room erupted into laughter. I couldn't even contain myself; it had been a hilarious site. The best part, somewhere in the midst of it all, I had somewhat forgotten why I had been so upset in the first place.

**AN: **Ah, guys! I am so, so, so sorry it has taken me this long to update. It has been such a stressful school year so far and I've been going through some bad situations that I've had to deal with. But, luckily I am past all of that now and hope to make updating a more regular thing! I love reading your comments and I hope you will all still continue to read this story! Tell me what you think, or give me some ideas for future chapters! I'm so happy to be back! :D


End file.
